Our Own Story
by yumi-2121331
Summary: A collection of drabbles, one shots, and two shots that make up parts of Toshiro and Momo's lives. Some are AU! 13- She decided that it was all ok, this was perfectly fine.
1. Late Night Help

I'm going to start a collection! All HitsuHina! This is sorta like me playing around with romance because after I finish

**Operation Vanish ****(which you should read by the way) I plan on writing an actually romance type story… though my plans tend to run away from me. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Bleach otherwise Toshiro would be with Momo, Gin would be good and be with Rangiku. You get the picture!  
**

* * *

_**Late Night Help**_

The tenth squad always had a lot of paperwork; it was a given being the intelligence division and all. Even so, the taicho of the division had never worked this late until the betrayal and the loss of three captains.

Hitsugaya had kindly taken upon himself some of the fifth division paperwork. Not that he'd admit it was out of kindness, he preferred to say it was duty of some sort.

So it was getting late but the small taicho wasn't leaving until he got all the paperwork that needed to be done, done and maybe some extra just for good measure.

So he was by himself only accompanied by the sound of his writing as he filled in blanks and signed all of the dreaded papers.

His fukotaicho was most likely sitting at some bar drinking the place dry of its sake supply.

Lost in his thoughts as his hand almost mechanically filled and signed, Hitsugaya missed the familiar reiatsu outside the office door and the swoosh and soft clank as the door opened until the unexpected visitor stood right in front of his desk.

"Shiro-chan! It's almost nine!" a raven haired girl with her hair pulled up in a bun complained to her childhood friend.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, bed wetter." The young taicho replied sternly.

Toshiro continued on with the paperwork as if the girl was not there and had never come in.

"I said it's almost nine! Don't ignore me!" the girl said just as sternly fixing the boy with an annoyed glare.

"Your point?" the prodigy asked not looking up from the paperwork.

The young girl sighed in exasperation. "My point is that it's late, past nine by now, and it's not healthy!" if she expected the boy to agree and abandon the papers she was badly disappointed.

"So?" he replied blandly glancing up at the annoyed girl.

"So? Do you care about your health at _all_ Hitsugaya Toshiro?" the peach scolded.

Said boy fixed her with a glare. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho and yes, in fact, I do care about my health." The now annoyed boy continued on with his paperwork. "Anyways, there's only two stacks left." He muttered.

Momo looked at the two stacks which were both a quarter of her height. "_Only?_" she said incredulously, "It'll be early afternoon by the time you finish this all!"

"It would be sooner if you let me be." Hitsugaya ground out.

"Do you _really_—"

"Yes!" Toshiro snapped cutting her off, "If I don't get these stacks done today then they are late. Not only would they be late I would have more papers tomorrow meaning I'd have even more paperwork to do and have to stay up even later." He got it out all in one breath.

Momo felt a pain of guilt. She knew how much paperwork went to the tenth division, she also knew that Toshiro had taken up some of the fifth division papers because Unahana-taicho thought it would strain her too much.

"I'll help you!" she burst out taking the boy by surprise.

"Unahana said that you shouldn't do too much." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Everyone's overreacting! I'm fine, really! Anyways, paperwork's not going to kill me but it will kill you if you keep this p!" Momo argued back.

Toshiro stared at the determined girl before sighing softly. "Fine, you can do Matsumoto's paperwork."

Momo smiled brightly before retrieving her assigned paperwork and sitting down at Rangiku's desk to complete her task.

After a few hours they both completed the papers and Momo was just about ready to fall asleep then and their in the tenth division office.

Toshiro retrieved the papers Momo had finished and added them to the stack with other completed papers.

"It's midnight, you should go back to the fifth division and go to bed."

The girl nodded and started to head off but hesitated a few steps from the door, "Shiro-chan?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho."

"We're still friends right?"

Toshiro blinked taken off guard by the question. "Of coarse, baka bed wetter. Why the sudden question?"

"Well we really don't talk that much anymore… or really see each other that much…" she trailed off. '_We don't do much together anymore.' _The girl thought sadly.

Suddenly Momo felt arms rapped around her waist and a head leaning on her shoulder. Momo had never really took notice until now but the boy had a good inch or two on her.

"T-Toshiro, what are you doing?" the girl stuttered. This was adbnormal for the boy but Momo wasn't really complaining; part of her was quite coftorable.

"Trying not to fall asleep." His breath was warm against her ear causing her to blush madly.

"O…k? Umm…" Hinamori didn't want to ask why he was leaning against her, she was slightly afraid he might decide to let go. '_What am I thinking'_ Momo was starting to get slightly confused.

"I could put paperwork off tomorrow if Matsumoto did her share." The boy stated out of the blue taking Momo by surprise.

"Umm… ok…" She couldn't say anymore without stuttering.

"Roof tomorrow night. G'night" Toshiro murmured as he released the girl and walked out of the office.

'_Am I sleeping? That wasn't like Shiro-chan at all but I sorta liked tha— wait! What am I thinking?' _The girl groned softly.

"I need to sleep." She muttered quitly finally leaving the office to head off to her room.

She smiled slightly. '_I should help him more often…'  
_

* * *

**This is supposed to be a one shot but I might make it a two… later on maybe depending on reviews. So yeah. R&R! It makes me more determined to write. ANNONOMOUSE REIVEWS ARE LOVED TOO!**


	2. Late Night Help PT 2

**I really don't know if this is any good. I do know that this is longer than anything I've ever written as a one chapter things and that I….  
****DON'T OWN BLEACH, MOMO, RANGIKU, OR TOSHIRO. I'd love to own Toshiro though. Awkward statement.**

_**Late Night Help PT 2**_

Momo found that she couldn't wait for tonight.

"_Roof tomorrow night. G'night" Toshiro murmured as he released the girl and walked out of the office._

Momo looked down at her completed paper work. '_All that they give me that is.'_

The girl looked over at the clock. "9:28 and I have nothing to _do_." she groaned, "Waiting _sucks._"

"Waiting for what?" came a cheery voice.

"Gyah! Rangiku-san! You scared me!" Momo felt her heart pounding. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Whoops! Gomen! Didn't realize you were that out of it." The large busted woman laughed.

"It's ok. What are you doing here anyways?"

Rangiku's face morphed into a pout. "Taicho is being so _mean_! He always tries to make me do my paperwork but today he took it too far! He _actually hid my stash of sake_! I'm only here because some of the paperwork for you got mixed in with my paperwork."

Momo blinked in amazement. "Really? That never happens."

Rangiku smirked getting a sly look on her face. "I _know_. Isn't it _weird_ that not _only_ is there paperwork mixed up that a _scrap piece of paper_ got mixed up in there too." Rangiku's face turned to that of a proud one. "No one, and I mean _no one_, gets anything past Matsumoto Rangiku."

For some reason Momo's stomach was tying itself into knots. '_Why am I so nervous?'_

Matsumoto ignored her friend's unease for the moment. '_I need to get to the bottom of this.'_

"Now, Momo-chan, lets make this easy; I hate having to do things the hard way, it's _so _much more _work_."

The now nervous peach tried not to stutter too much. "Make what easy?"

"This!" the blond yelled waving the scrap of paper in the girls face. "What's at 7:30?"

'_He never did say anything about time and that does look like his hand writing.' _The peach didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell her friend either. '_Rangiku-san can't keep quite unless you give her something._'

Rangiku smirked knowing exactly what was keeping the girl silent. "I'll keep quite if you tell me _all the details_. Every. Last. One."

"It's not like anything's _going_ to happen."

"So you _are_ meeting with Taicho!" the peaches friend gushed.

"Yeah but it's not like a date or anything. We're just trying to rebuild our friendship. That's all." For some reason the thought made her a little sad. '_Just friends.'_

Rangiku frowned at her best friend's sudden change of mood. "Tell me what happened. Matsumoto Rangiku will give you a free reading on what it means!"

"EH? What do you mean! Nothing happened! Nothing at all! Nothing unusual! Nope nothing!" Momo spoke so fast that Rangiku could barely keep up with her. '_Wow. She really can't lie about anything like this.'_

"Tell. Now." Rangiku said firmly. So Momo told her, if only to try to get what happened out of her mind.

* * *

"Well, I'd say, it's either one of three things. One, Taicho was drunk. Two, he is just a pervert. Three, he really just likes you. Being that the first two don't fit I'd say it's the third one. Now then, I should get going and finish the paperwork so you and Taicho can go on your date! Jan e!" Matsumoto waved cheerily as she shunpoed away.

"It's not a date!" Momo called after her. She was answered by Rangiku's laughter.

She sighed, '_He likes me? Couldn't he have just been really, really, really, _really_, tired?' _Momo doubted both. '_It's probably just wishful thinking on both our parts.'_

* * *

Toshiro showed up to the roof early. '_It's only 7:10, Kami-sama, why am I so nervous? It's just Hinamori; who you haven't talked to or done anything with¹ in a really long time.'_

He sighed flopping back on the roof with his arms crossed behind his head. '_I didn't sleep at all last night.' _Toshiro closed his eyes considering the fact that if he didn't open them shortly they weren't going to open anytime soon. '_I probably scared her.'_

"_It's midnight, you should go back to the fifth division and go to bed." '_You look like your going to pass out.'

_The girl nodded and started to head off but hesitated a few steps from the door, "Shiro-chan?"_

"_Hitsugaya-taicho." _'Why does she sound so…'

"_We're still friends right?" _

_Toshiro blinked taken off guard by the question. "Of coarse, baka bed wetter. Why the sudden question?" '_That was a stupid question on my part.'

"_Well we really don't talk that much anymore… or really see each other that much…" she trailed off. '_We don't hang around each other much anymore. We practically avoid each other.'

_Before Toshiro could really process what he was doing he found himself wrapping his arms around Momo and resting his head on her shoulder. '_Damn it, I could go to sleep right now.

"_T-Toshiro, what are you doing?" the girl stuttered. Toshiro knew he never acted this way and was probably making her uncomfortable._

"_Trying not to fall asleep." He answered stupidly. '_I'm an idiot. A really tired idiot.'

"_O…k? Umm…" For some reason the very tired boy was nervous that she'd want him to let go; he was actually quite comfortable. '_She's probably not though.' _still the boy didn't make a sign of moving anytime soon._

'If she really does feel that we don't spend time together I could finish paperwork and even if I didn't it would be nice to spend time with Momo…'

"_I could put paperwork off tomorrow if Matsumoto did her share." _

"_Umm… ok…" the girl responded. '_That had to be pretty random. Kami-sama, I'm an idiot.'

"_Roof tomorrow night. G'night" Toshiro murmured as he released the girl and walked out of the office trying not to run. '_I'm an idiot. I'm such an idiot.'

* * *

Before Hitsugaya really knew it, he was sound asleep. This was how one Hinamori Momo found him; sound asleep on his side with one arm behind his head.

'_He's so cute... Wait, what am I thinking?' _Momo was starting to get that confused feeling again along with a fuzzy feeling. It was everything she could do not to start giggling like an annoying fan girl.

She sat down next to him not really sure what to do but not wanting to wake him either. '_He really hasn't been sleeping lately. That was the original point to me helping him.'_

Suddenly the sleeping boy rolled closer to her so his head was just about in her lap. Momo's stomach started to twist into knots again. '_Why am I so nervous? It's just Shiro-chan.'_

Momo couldn't help but just watch him sleep. His face wasn't in its usual scowl or glare, his hair was soft and slightly tickling her leg, and he was partially curled in a ball. '_Would this be considered perverted?'_

She ran one hand through his hair; the boy shifted, pressing his head more into her hand. '_That's so cute.' _she thought as she continued to run her hand through his hair a small content smile forming on her face.

Momo really wasn't sure how long they were like that, she really didn't care. Toshiro's head had managed to get fully in Hinamori's lap which was fine by her.

Suddenly there came a crashing sound² causing Momo to jump a little and Toshiro to sit up on his elbows still only semi awake.

They stayed like that for a bit while Toshiro tried to figure out what he was supposed to be doing.

Waking up and realizing that you had been sleeping with your head in your best friends lap who you haven't really hung out with in a while isn't a situation that the young captain knew how to handle. Waking up to a hollow, he could handle; waking up with his head in Momo's lap, he had trouble with.

"Err…" Toshiro mumbled dumbly.

His face was heating up slightly. He hadn't moved so he was stomach down sitting halfway up on his elbows with his head above Momo's lap while he stared in front of him so the fading sunset was in his peripheral³ vision.

Momo's face also had a slight blush on it. '_This is really awkward. What am I supposed to do now?'_

The silence was started to drive Hitsugaya mad. His mind couldn't come up with anything that really made sense to say so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Good morning?" it came out more of a question, a very stupid question.

"It's not morning." Momo responded not really sure what else to say.

"Well, I had to say _something_ and 'Good evening' sounds really formal." Hitsugaya retorted.

"You do have a point." Neither moved or said anything. Toshiro's mind seemed to have bugged out on him.

"This is really awkward." Momo stated bluntly.

"Yeah…. Sorry for falling asleep." The white haired boy couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"It's ok…." There was more silence.

Toshiro sat up all the way turning himself so he was sitting next to Momo and not facing her hands supporting him from behind.

"It's really nice out." Momo said out of thin air for the heck of it.

"Hn."

"So…"

"This is really sad." Toshiro bluntly stated.

"Yeah…. Hey, is it just me or do you feel like your being watched?" Momo was getting an uneasy feeling. Oh how many rumors could spred, none of which would good or close to the truth.

"If I had to take a guess at whom, I'd say Matsumoto or one of her friends. I think I can hear the rumors gong around now." Toshiro said sarcastically receiving a slight chuckle from Momo.

"It wouldn't really surprise me. What kind of rumors do you think could spread?" Momo just wanted something to talk about even if this wasn't the ideal conversation.

"Nothing that we probably want to know; they all have one track minds when it comes to rumors, then you have other people to twist them until you can't figure out where they got it from."

"Yeah, I really don't know how people come up with some things."

There was more silence but this time it was a more comfortable silence but still a little awkward.

It wasn't long before both of the two were starting to feel drowsy again. Momo yawned closed her eyes and leaned against Toshiro shoulder. Toshiro remained silent trying to resist the erg to rest his head on top of hers. '_We really don't need anything more awkward than this.'_

"How strange would it be to go to bed on the roof?" Momo asked.

"Very strange and not very safe." Even though Hitsugaya said that he was starting to consider it himself, which was pretty stupid considering his rooms weren't that far away.

"You should start going to your quarters before you fall asleep." Toshiro advised.

"I don't want to move. Can you carry me?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm not carrying you that far. I'm tired to ya know."

"Fine." Momo huffed as she stood up and turned to walk away she tripped over her own feet and fell landing on her white haired friend. Their lips barely brushed against each other but they both noticed it.

"Uh… s-sorry." Momo's mind was going a million miles per hour trying to erase the memory of something that couldn't really be called a kiss and trying to hold on to it while trying to think all at the same time.

"S'kay." He slurred while trying not to stutter.

Toshiro made no movement to push Momo off of him and Momo didn't move from on top of him.

Toshiro couldn't help but wonder what a _real_ kiss would be like. '_What the hell are you thinking? I think you've done enough to freak her out already. No need to completely scare her off!' _

"Umm… Hinamori…" the prodigy couldn't get the full sentence out.

"Oh! R-right! S-sorry!" Momo's face rivaled the ripest tomatoes.

She quickly sat up moving off of the boy who also sat up. Neither of them looked at each other directly in the face.

"We almost…" Toshiro said this slowly, not really wanting to finish the sentence.

"I kind of wonder…" the small peach girl wasn't really sure if this was the correct response to his partial statement.

"What it would be like… if we… did…." Toshiro couldn't stop the blush that spread across his face as he nearly finished the thought.

They had both subconsciously moved closer together until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

Their lips met and both their eyes slid closed. Momo wrapped her arms around Toshiro's neck while his arms creeped around her waist pulling her more into his lap.

They both broke apart panting. Momo still had her arms around his neck and Toshiro hadn't let go of her waist. It took Momo a little while to realize she was sitting in Toshiro's lap.

Momo noticed that Toshiro's eyes had all different shades of blue in his eyes if she looked hard enough.

Hitsugaya found that Momo's eyes had got darker near her pupils and around the very edge of her eyes that you wouldn't be able to see at a far distance. This thought brought his mind back to the fact that they hadn't moved an inch.

"Are you still tired?" Toshiro asked because he wasn't really that tired anymore.

"Not really. We probably shouldn't stay on the roof like this should we?"

"No. Inside would probably be better."

"Your rooms?"

"Sure."

* * *

Momo really wasn't sure she wanted to tell Rangiku what happened even if it was just a lot of kissing. Rangiku was her best friend so Momo knew well that no matter what happened, she wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut about it. In the end Momo settled for saying they were just talking together and people love rumors.

Though, she was pretty positive that some of the more far fetched rumors were from none other than the rumor queen herself. Aka, Matsumoto Rangiku.

* * *

**¹- does that sound a little wrong to you or is it just me?  
****²- I needed to get it moving… even though that seems pretty stupid…  
****³- it's like the side of your vision for those of you who don't know. So if you're looking strait ahead at the wall you might be able to see the other wall off to your side without looking directly over there.**

* * *

**So I just got back from vacation and guess what? I already have multiple things to complain about. **

**1- the house smelt like a pet store even though the only pet in the house was one bird  
****2- our kitchen has even more fruit flies than it did before and they have migrated to other parts of the house  
****3- we have a flea infestation and I now itch all over  
****4- we have spiders everywhere and I hate them  
****5- I feel like I have bugs crawling all over me**

**Anyways now that I've done my complaining to someone let's get a little more explanation of the story. I really wanted a kiss scene so I hope it fits nicely because that was my first ever kiss scene so… was it any good? I'd really like to know, anyways R&R!**


	3. Test Subjects

**WARNING: HINTING AT **_**ICHIHIME**_ **HINTING AT **_**RENRUKI**_

**Now that that's out the way… I don't think this came out good. Also if you want I can take a suggestion. I'll try my best. –sigh- I just don't like how this came out, it's well, crappy.**

* * *

_**Test Subjects**_

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of squad twelve, loved to experiment, especially on people. His only problem was no one liked to be experimented on so he generally had Nemu hold them down or just slipped something into their drinks.

In this particular case he had slipped something into four Shinigami's drinks to make them have animal instincts for at least a year if not longer. This was due to all the reishi¹ in the Soul Society so if they went to the World of the Living it would only be one or two weeks at most.

Now Mayuri was one of the best scientists Soul Society has ever seen, this doesn't mean all his experiment came out with his hypothesis completely correct. This is why he was standing before the Soutaicho and every taicho and fukotaicho explaining why there were two dogs and two cats before them.

The larger of the two dogs had red-brown eyes with long blood red fur with an odd pattern of black blocky stripes. The second dog had brown eyes and short bright orange fur.

Both of the cats were small, a bit larger than a kitten, making them look like they had been the runts of whatever litter they were 'from.' The first one had silky black fur that emphasized violet eyes. The second looked larger do to the fact that he had long fluffy white fur with blue eyes.

"And you mean to tell me, Kurotsuchi-taicho, that these animals that sit before me are Abarai-fukotaicho, the substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, Kuchiki Rukia, and Hitsugaya-taicho?" he said slowly.

"Yes sir."

"This could be problematic. They were all quite useful in the helping of rebuilding." Ukitake sighed while tightening his grip on the eleventh division's fukotaicho, Yachiru; she'd already tried to bite Ichigo's tail.

"Well we need to assign someone to go the World of the Living for however long it takes for them to return to normal." Soi Fong stated matter of factly. She wasn't dealing with two dogs for a half hour let alone over a year; she could live with the cats.

Everyone broke out into childish fights over who would take care of them and Ichigo, sensing that this could be a while, laid down. Not like he could put in anything into this conversation only Kamamura would probably understand him.

Rukia and Hitsugaya were both watching Ichigo wag his tail as Yachiru petted him, Ukitake watching her closely. Cats loved to play with things and it was no wonder why dogs didn't like cats. Ichigo noticed and gave a low growl warning the two not to dare touch his tail.

"SILENCE!" the Soutaicho shouted causing the dogs to bark and growl and the cats to flea to some dark corner. Everyone was surprised at this, they were all brave and dignified people or fairly dignified.

"Ah, Soutaicho, animals don't like loud noises. It would be best to not use loud voices as that, Sir." Matsumoto said as politely as she could. Orihime had told her about animals when she had seen a stray cat in the park one day.

There really weren't any animals in the Soul Society and the only living person in the room was a bright orange dog.

"Matsumoto-fukotaicho, how much do you know about animals?" the Soutaicho asked.

"A good bit, Sir."

"Do you know enough to take care of the four in the World of the Living for a couple weeks?"

"Yes Sir."

"You may choose one other to go to the World of the Living with you. Be ready to go at the Senkai Gate tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

With that the others filed out some asking Matsumoto if they could go with her but her mind was made up. '_It's the perfect chance to spend more time with her _and_ she can spend more time with Taicho, I mean Toshiro. This will be interesting.'_

"Ah! Momo-chan! Do you want to come to the world of the living with me?" Rangiku asked as she attempted to pick up her captain who didn't seem to like the idea. She decided to try Rukia.

"But my division…" The small girl worried.

"Your third seat can take care of it, mine is. Anyways, can you help me with Taicho err, Toshiro. I can't really call a cat captain in the World of the Living can I?"

"Probably not." Momo kneeled down and reached out to her childhood friend turned cat but received a hiss when his front paws left the ground. '_Well, I did better than Rangiku-san.' _

Shifting the fluffy cat so he wouldn't be able to scratch her she lifted him ups holding him so he was laying in her arms like a cat might on a cushion in posters².

"Now that's now so bad is it Shiro-chan?" the cat lashed its tail in annoyance.

Rangiku had finally gotten Rukia into the same position and turned to the dogs. "Now you two better follow us like two well trained dogs, understood?" the two oddly colored dogs gave a bark which the two cats didn't seem to like.

"This is going to be a long two weeks;" Momo sighed trying to calm down Toshiro, "a very long, very strange, and unpredictable two weeks."

The next morning Momo met Rangiku at the Senkai Gate with the two cats in tow because she had kept them while Rangiku had kept the dogs.

"Momo-chan! Ohayo!" Rangiku called waving her hand wildly in the air.

"Ohayo. You seem really excited." Momo pointed out.

"Of coarse I am! I not only get to see Orihime-chan and go shopping but I don't have to do any paperwork!" The strawberry blonde gushed but then froze when she felt the oh so familiar gaze of her not very happy Taicho.

Laughing a little she looked down at the small white glaring cat. "Yep, that's definitely Taicho."

Momo seat dropped. '_They didn't loose their personalities too much.'_

Getting through the gate was simple if not a little slower than usual. Animals can't shunpo.

Urahara was surprised to find the four had been turned into animals. He also got a very painful scratch from one Hitsugaya Toshiro because he made the mistake of picking the small taicho up and saying, "Awe! What a cute little kitten!"

He had made two mistakes saying that. He'd called the boy cute _and _he'd unintentionally called him not only a kid but small.

Momo now sat in Orihime's apartment declining the offer of breakfast. She _had_ been hungry until she heard the offer, now she just wanted to throw up. Hence why she was sitting in the living room playing with Toshiro and Rukia.

She had found some string lying around and decided to see if cats really _did_ like to play with it.

The small fukotaicho trailed the string in front of Toshiro. One white paw shot out trying to capture it under one paw but the string slipped between his claws. Rukia pounced on it but had no such luck.

Momo giggled as she lifted the string up and dangled it between the two cats while moving it back and forth.

Rukia was the first to make a move whacking wildly at the string with her paws but she couldn't catch it. Toshiro tried the same thing and even tried biting at it too but to no avail.

Momo heard Matsumoto laughing loudly from the doorway. "Taicho and Rukia are so cute playing with string like _real_ kittens."

There were two jealous whines from a corner. Rangiku laughed again at this. "Don't worry you two! I'm going out to buy you two leashes then we're going for a walk. You'll get _lots_ of attention then!

Momo had stopped playing with the cats while her friend talked. In the meantime Toshiro and Rukia had started cleaning themselves. Which reminded her…

"Ah! Rangiku-san, pick up a cat brush while you're at it!"

"Hai!"

Hitsugaya paused mid lick. "Why do _I_ have to spend two weeks as a damn cat?"

Rukia gave him an empathetic look. "Yeah, and if Renji doesn't stop waging his tail like that…" the small black cat trailed off.

"It _is_ really tempting isn't it?" he watched as the red rail moved back and forth, back and forth; exactly like the string.

"We are _not _cats; we are just in the _form_ of a cat. Damn it! This is pathetic." Hitsugaya was going to die if the erg to play didn't go away.

Rukia sniffed, "This is going to be a long week."

Momo had noticed that as the week progressed the four acted more and more as themselves. Though they all seemed to like being petted; it was quite funny actually.

She had also noticed the two cats grow slightly closer together. Something was tugging in the pit of her stomach. '_You are not jealous.'_ She kept telling herself that even though she knew it was false.

A day after the one week mark Renji had turned back, looking slightly confused but otherwise beyond over joyed. The other three gave him envious looks as he danced around saying he couldn't understand them.

Rukia had taken to trying to trip Renji by rubbing up against his legs. It worked on more that one occasion.

Today it was just Renji and Momo watching their 'pets' while Orihime was at school and Rangiku was, what else, shopping.

Momo watched as Toshiro plopped down next to her. He had clearly been outside (how he got out no one but Rukia seemed to know) because he had leaves in his fur.

"Renji-san, make sure he doesn't move while I fetch the brush."

"Yeah, yeah." He was watching Rukia play with a ball of string. Momo rolled her eyes.

She returned with the brush and moved the not so pleased white cat to her lap.

"It's not that bad Shiro-chan!" she received a glare.

Brushing the fluffy cat took time and she was done when Orihime got home, she might've taken her sweet time with the brushing.

"I'm back! I hope you don't mind I have a project I need to work on with a classmate, Ochi Musoko."

Momo looked up to see a boy a little shorter than Orihime with short brown hair and green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." He said with a bow.

"You don't have to be so formal. I'm Abarai Renji." Momo glanced over to see him trying to untangle Rukia from the string.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hinamori Momo." She said sweetly. Ochi smiled kindly at her and sat down next her on the floor; Toshiro slunk off.

Rukia looked over at him finally being freed from the string.

"Jealous? You can smell the attraction on him. It's really awkward actually." Rukia curled up in Renji's lap beckoning with her tail for Toshiro to sit closer; he moved next to Renji's knee forcing the small Kuchiki to lay down on that knee.

Renji sighed. "Your not going to get anywhere Rukia." He said quietly. Musoko looked over at him; clearly he wasn't quite enough.

"I'm not jealous and there is nowhere to get with me."

"Ok then Mr. I'm-not-jealous why can I smell it all over you?"

"Damn you Kuchiki."

"No need to get _that_ angry."

Toshiro didn't respond instead getting up and vanishing into the other room. Ichigo lifted his head.

"He's going out again isn't he?"

"Yep. Hey, Ichigo."

"Yeah."

"I don't like that guy."

"Don't get any ideas Rukia."

Renji sighed happily. '_I can't understand them. I'm not a dog anymore!'_

That night Momo thought about Ochi. '_Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, and Shiro-chan didn't like him. Shiro-chan the least; he hasn't come back yet.'_

She flipped over curling up into a ball. She couldn't sleep. Toshiro had always been back before it got really dark but it was already 11:57 and the cat was nowhere in sight.

Ichigo was sleeping at Orihime's feet and Rukia was curled up between Renji and Rangiku; Toshiro was no where.

'_What if a dog got him? Kami-sama³, that sounds so weird.'_

Momo squinted into the darkness of the next room; she could've sworn she just saw something that looked liked blue cat eyes.

"Shiro-chan?" she murmured softly. She felt soft fur brush against her face. She only knew that Toshiro had curled up next to her because of the slight weight on the blanket.

"You worried me." she told the cat sternly. He only shifted in response.

Momo sighed petting the cat, he purred but this time loud enough for her to hear.

"Boys are so stupid." She muttered. Toshiro flicked her in the nose with his tail continuing to purr despite the insult. "You know it's true." She received another flick.

"That's so _cute_!" one strawberry blond fukotaicho of the tenth division squealed quietly. At some point in time in the night Toshiro seemed to have went from cat to person and was now wide awake but caught in Momo's sleeping embrace. He couldn't get out without waking her up.

"Quit squealing and just _help me_!" Toshiro hissed quietly.

"Hey Taicho, you still sound like a cat."

"Urusai. Just help me."

"But you look so _cute_!"

Rukia gave a meow of laughter that woke Renji up. He took in the situation then went into a fit of quite laughing rolling around on the floor.

"Not funny, Abarai."

Rangiku got a sly glint in her eyes. "You should just give up taicho. Momo-chan is a heavy sleeper."

He sighed.

To think the idiots actually thought he was trying.

* * *

**¹- I don't know if that's what it's called.**

**²- that's how I hold the stray cat that seems to live with us. His name is Spooky but my dad calls him 'The Pookster' and he doesn't like being held but I can pick him up for a short amount of time without being scratched. Oh yeah, my dad HATES cats, we have four and he worries when they vanish for long periods of time.**

**³- As far as I can tell that means God or something along those lines.**

* * *

**Yeah crappy all around. I tried people. Yeah so anyways, R&R! I also have a poll that I would love for you to answer! I know, it's sorta an odd thing to ask.**


	4. Rangiku's Cooking

**Yeah so I got distracted from writing. First my room(which I share) was talken over by my sister(duh) and her friends(I don't mind one of her friends who I'll call Jen-chan cause I can) then we also went shopping during that time (I had to hang out with Noel-chan, my other sister she likes the name and I told her I needed to rename her so yeah she's like my friend that I love to hate) yeah. Now I have two knew bottles of nail polish(sparkly blue and a mixed one the first layer is light blue the middle is blue sparkles and the bottom is a dark blue) and a NEW type of Pocky! Almond, it's like chocolate but with Almonds! Yeah so now there's three flavors out of all the like million. Ok but on with the drabble(you can kill me for shortness but then I wouldn't be able to write ANYTHING)  
**

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH, TOSHIRO, MOMO, OR MATSUMOTO'S FOOD(THANK GOD)**

**

* * *

**

_**Rangiku's Cooking**_

Momo would never in her life eat Rangiku and Orihime's cooking by choice; she knew what it was like. Toshiro had discovered this during the mission to the human world.

So Rangiku and Orihime's cooking was probably deadly to everyone but themselves. It was disgusting and weird and all around horrible.

There was a plus side to it, amazingly.

Momo giggled at the odd thought of the disgusting concoction being good in a sense. It wasn't good for your taste buds or your health but it _was_ good for Momo; at least at the moment.

"How are you feeling Shiro-chan?"

"Like puking."

She laughed again.

"It's not funny!" the young taicho whined. He was curled up in a ball looking miserable.

It was a little funny though maybe a little scary; how did Matsumoto force him to eat the unmentionable _thing_.

Momo wondered what the poor boy did to deserve this.

She sat down and ran her fingers through his hair.

"You poor, poor thing; I guess you should stay away from Rangiku-san's cooking."

* * *

**Don't kill me! you all secretly love me! now to answer for everyone some little questions that ****StarVamp ****asked.  
****1) I will write about the other two getting turned back into people, I'll probably put it under this story even if it's not Hitsuhina cause I'm lazy.  
****2) Ochi will appear again when you least expect it. In short he's going to randomly appear and most likely cause a little bit of chaos of some sort.  
****ALSO! I still have the random question up if you haven't answered it yet. I think the results are interesting. I got:  
****Yes- 2  
****No- 2  
****Anonymously- 1  
****I Don't Know- 0  
****Depends- 0  
****If you don't know why this is interesting well, you'd kinda have to understand my line of thinking or well it's not really a line, more like a deadly blob.  
****REVIEW! It might not make me update faster but it makes me happy! Yes, I am selfish but at least I admit it! **


	5. Rain

**GYAH! SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY! This means my crappy update skills get, well, crappier! Oh yeah, WARNING: HYPER AND EVIL! I wrote the last part of this after drinking orange juice and juice makes me hyper. Plus it was just so much fun…. Oh yeah, again, this chapter sounds a bit awkward…. I swear I don't mean to do it! Was there anything else that I need to tell you before this chapter? Oh yes! BEFOREHAND APPOLEDGIE: SORRY BOYS!  
****ENJOY!  
****I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

_**Rain**_

Momo heaved a heavy sigh. All the paperwork for the division was complete and sent off to where it had to go next; be it the 1st division or the 13th division.

She could go someplace or do something besides sit in the office but Renji was helping Kuchiki-taicho with paperwork and anything else the royal might need help with. She didn't feel like talking to Kira when he was in such a state of depression from when his now ex-girlfriend broke up with him and Momo didn't feel like comforting him at the moment. Rangiku was helping Toshiro with paperwork because the division was drowning in it on this particular day, even the third seat had to pitch in; plus the last time she'd entered that office there had been yelling, papers flying, and in short just a lot of chaos that was best not to get into.

She placed her chin on her palm and looked out at Seireitei. It was dim outside and the sky was covered in dark grey clouds that promised heavy rains.

It didn't rain often in Soul Society just enough for it to be a common occurrence, nothing special. Thunderstorms were also more rare but with Hyourinmaru and Hitsugaya… they seemed to come around a little more often. Then there was snow. Despite the presence of one Hyourinmaru and his master it was still a rare and exciting event.

Hinamori had been to the World of the Living a handful of times and had picked up on some common fantasies, along with some of the others from the SWA¹.

Most of these fantasies were from chick flicks with the cheesy kissing scenes where there were fire works in the background or other cheesy things like that.

Momo had two favorite ones; kissing when it was raining and kissing in the snow; the light pretty cliché snow. Of coarse it couldn't be with just anyone, it had to be with a specific small, white haired, tenth division taicho by the name of Hitsugaya Toshiro; that would complete the fantasy.

She heaved another sigh and closed her eyes, imagining all the scenarios that could happen. His arms around her lips just about to touch— **BANG**!

Momo jumped causing her to fall backwards off the chair.

Looking up from her knew spot on the floor she saw Rangiku and Renji standing in the doorway with Kira hovering behind them.

Rangiku smirked. "And what were you daydreaming about? Anything good?" Momo wondered how the lady knew these things sometimes; it was actually really scary if she though on it hard enough.

"I-it was nothing! Nothing at all!" damn her stutter and horrible lieing skills.

Renji made a face, "I don't think I want to know if your face is that red." The comment made her face even more red leaving it a few shades off from the pineapple's hair.

Kira just looked awkward like he didn't know what to say or do.

"Well, you can tell me all your dirty little thoughts later—"

"There not dirty!" her face was now a few shades _past_ Renji's hair.

"Of _coarse_ not! Anyways," she continued in a sing song voice, "I needed to gibe you a notice from the SWA."

"Thanks," Momo muttered her thoughts occupied. '_My thoughts aren't dirty… are they? Does this mean I'm a pervert?" _she'd have to think about this later.

"Ehem, Hinamori-san," Kira started but Rangiku cut him off.

"I just remembered!" she burst eyes widening. "Ah, Momo-chan, I really need to talk to you!" The older woman then grabbed Momo by the arm; pulling her up off the floor and out the door calling over her shoulder, "I'm sorry guys! Go on ahead without me!"

Rangiku felt guilty, '_I'm sorry Kira, I just can't help you this time.'_

Momo was confused as she was dragged through the halls of the fifth division barracks until she was in an empty hall; not a soul in sight.

"What's wrong Rangiku-san?"

The woman took in a deep breath. "Momo, do you _like_ Kira?"

"As a friend. Why?"

"Do you _like_, really like, Taicho?"

Momo hesitated; something wasn't right, but what?

Rangiku took her silence as the answer and said, "Think about _really_ hard, _really, really_ hard about it. I don't want this to end badly."

Then she was gone leaving Momo to wonder what "this" was.

Walking down the hall she found a window and saw the rain had started.

* * *

Toshiro felt this day had to be one of the worst.

He glanced around making sure Rangiku was no where in sight. Dubbing it clear he let his head slam down on the desk with _thump_; he repeated the process until he thought his forehead was going to bruise.

What was so hard about getting over it? Really, it wasn't any of his business. Not at all but the dragon in the back of his mind kept nagging that it was, he was part of this after all. The only problem was, how in the name of Hell was he part of this and how was he involved? As far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. Right?

No matter what he said or asked Rangiku just wouldn't tell him why she was freaking out over something that had to do with him, Momo, and Kira.

'_What did _I _do?'_

Matsumoto had spent 20 minutes ranting that Kira shouldn't and that she just couldn't agree and that Toshiro was dense and idiotic and just didn't understand and the she was worried what Momo would do.

She never said _what_ Kira shouldn't do, never mentioned _why_ Toshiro was a dense idiot, and didn't even _come close_ to what she was afraid Momo would do. Kami-sama, what was with girls and just expecting boys to know things? (**a/n 'cause in **_**some**_** situations it is just **_**obvious **_**but boy can be **_**so dense**_**!** **Do they **_**ever**_** pay attention? Though I shouldn't be talking too much, I've never had a boyfriend to deal with**)

Toshiro banged his head once more against the desk getting a scolding from Hyourinmaru. '_**Hitting your head isn't solving anything**_**.'**

'_Yes it is. It's solving paperwork. Unahana-taicho says that I shouldn't do paperwork if a get a headache, something about my health. You should never go against what she says. Anyways it's raining and at the moment, I'd rather be out there than in here; Rangiku avoids rain when she can because it messes her hair up.'_

The white haired prodigy stood from the desk and made his way outside.

'_Girls are more stressful than Hollows.'_

* * *

Momo was soaked; it wasn't raining hard but she'd been outside long enough for her to be soaking to the bone.

"You're gonna catch a cold. How long have you been out here?"

"Shiro-chan! Why are you outside?"

"Hitsugaya, and I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm outside because I want to be."

The boy gave a small 'hn' and 'same here' before crossing his hands in his sleeves and looking at a tree.

He had obviously been outside for a while but not as long as Momo. His clothes were a wet but not soaked and his hair was drooping down slightly and some of it was sticking to his forehead; somehow he managed to keep the cool look instead of the I'm-soaking-wet-and-should-go-inside-and-dry-off look.

"Hey, do you know what's bothering Rangiku-san?" Momo looked at him, if anyone would know it would probably be him, he worked, or tries to, with Rangiku.

"I'm an idiot, Izuru is going to do something she doesn't like, and she doesn't like how she thinks your going to respond. Nope, not a clue." He said dryly.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Momo was a little surprised.

"I asked, she called me an idiot and continued ranting about the same three things; I don't think she was actually talking to me unless I turned into the wall." Another dry sarcastic remark.

There was a long silence.

"If it bugged her that much or if she thought something completely horrible would come out of it," Toshiro suddenly said," she'd at least tell you what she was worried about."

"She almost did, but then she said that I should think about it instead. I'm still slightly confused."

"I wouldn't worry too much." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

'_He's clearly stressing over _something_.'_

"Hey, Shiro-chan, have you ever had a really cheesy fantasy?" she suddenly asked, she needed a subject change and her brain seemed to be speaking for her.

He gave her a huh-why-are-you-asking look. "No?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"Awe, come on! Has to be something!" Momo pouted at him; girls couldn't be the _only_ ones.

"No, and if there was, why would I tell you? Why would I tell anyone? It's stupid." Toshiro stated mater of factly.

"It is _not_! Come one! There _has_ to be something!" Momo argued; this was going to be another stupid argument, she could tell.

"No, there doesn't. What would I be fantasizing?" he said the last word like it pained him; the prospect of anything to do with fantasy seemed to kill him.

"_Well,_ there are lots of things! Kissing, you have to like _someone_ or at least _think_ you do!" she knew this probably wasn't the best thing to say but she really wanted to know what would come from this.

"No, hell no, I do _not_ like or think I like someone. Not a chance in hell. Why are you talking to me about this? _Me_ of all people?" he sounded like he was talking to himself as well as her.

"Well, you're standing here." She stated simply. '_Because I want to know what you think.'_

"If Iba were standing here would you talk to him?" it was a good argument but she could argue back just as well.

"I'm not as close to Iba."

"Abarai?" a slightly more tricky one, she thought. What could she say without giving it away?

"Well, he's just too… how do I put it," she was really just stalling, "he's just… he has… he freaks out." She said bluntly.

If Momo had a good angle to see Toshiro's face clearly she wouldn't saw the faint smirk that made itself home on his lips for a good minute.

"Still, why me? I'm a boy and it's clear that we just don't talk about romance fantasies; that's for girls." He said simply. '_This could be a fun subject.' _He thought slyly.

"You have to think about them. You can't be _completely_ immune to them." She said it as if it were a disease and in a way, they were; a very contagious disease with no antidote.

"Well," Toshiro said stalling just a little to think of a good response, "Maybe, a little." He said just to get her interested. '_This is gonna be so much fun.'_ Maybe he had been locked in the office for too long with Rangiku in past months.

"HA! You admit it!" Momo said in triumph. By this time both of them had forgotten about the rain.

"Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you of what," after a seconds pause to represent a thought he added, "Or of who." He struggled to hide his smirk when he saw her pout.

"Come on! It can't be _that_ embarrassing! I won't laugh; promise!" she just had to know! She had to know who Toshiro liked more than her; even if it was a little petty of her.

"I never said it was embarrassing! It's just none of your business." He knew it was slightly mean to say but he couldn't help holding out on her; he just needed to make sure he was reading her correctly.

"_Please_! I won't tell _anyone_! I'll even make sure Rangiku-san doesn't find out!" Momo knew she sounded desperate but… well, she was.

"Really?" he narrowed his eyes. He never had actually thought about Rangiku's reaction, his fukotaicho could be very… dramatic.

"Of course! You can trust me!" they were best friends after all.

"Still…." he said stubbornly before continuing, "Fine, she's a fukotaicho and that's all you get to know." He knew it was quite obvious from there but they were both known to be a tad bit dense; like Rangiku said, he was dense that was hint number one.

"Hmm, fine, I guess that's enough just as long it's not Nemu-fukotaicho." Momo looked at him; Kami-sama, if it was her than—

"NO! Where the hell did you get _that_ from? I don't like being treated as an experiment! Both the Kurotsuchi's are mental." He burst. He hadn't been expecting _that_ comment.

"Good. Now then, what about those fantasies you _rarely_ think about?" if she couldn't know _who_ she'd settle for know _what_ he was thinking about.

"Not telling. Sheesh, why are you being so nosey?" the answer was going to be the indicator to where he should go with this.

"Ah, well, you know… just wondering is all." She could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks. That was the worst lie ever said.

He raised one eyebrow. Well, there was his answer. Now to just kill his reputation of not _ever _sounding likes a pervert; this was going to kill him. "What do you fantasize?" Toshiro concentrated on his own reddening face while Momo stuttered and concentrated on hers. '_Yep, that reputation just went up in flames._'

"W-well, no-nothing _bad_ like you know _bad_ j-just well you know, s-simple." Momo could've died from all her stuttering; how did she expect him to answer that question?

"Simple." He stated flatly. That was real specific. What was _simple_ to her?

"Simple, like things you see in movies in the World of the Living." She said. Toshiro really should've known.

"I don't _watch_ those and I think those are called _chick flicks_ and no, if I was going to watch something, it would _not_ be that." Really, what guy in the right of mind would watch something called a _chick flick_? Well, unless they were getting something out of it or if it made their girlfriend happy but otherwise…

"Oh, good point. It's just… simple. Like a common one is scenes where the couple is kissing in the rain or snow or something."

'_How is kissing in the rain romantic?'_ Toshiro thought. Rain was portrayed as dreary and sad. Aloud he said, "Rain?" as if it were a concept beyond his imagination which, in a sense, it was; he was smart but he didn't really have an imagination.

"Yes." Momo said simply, really it just wasn't worth explaining things like that to boys.

Toshiro was thinking hard; what should he do now?

"I told you what ranked the person I like is, why don't you tell me what rank the guy you like is? It's only fair." If Toshiro was correct, which he usually was, than she would say the rank that really only left one person.

"EH?" she hadn't thought he'd ask.

"Not like _I'd_ laugh, out all people." He just didn't laugh anyways, well, not much he had his moments when he'd start laughing a little, usually it scared the crap out of whoever was around and made him laugh just a bit harder.

"Well, he's umm…." Momo took a deep breath, "Taicho." She looked down at the ground.

"Taicho?" she looked up to see what could only be described as a triumphant smirk which made her stomach twist in knots.

"Can't be Soutaicho, Soi Fon and Unahana are girls and you said he. Kuchiki-taicho is to high strung for you, Komamura is too animal like for you, no offence to him, Kyouraku drinks too much, Zaraki is too obsessed with battle, Kurotsuchi-taicho is mental, Ukitake is just too old, no offence to him either. That leaves, let's see…" he looked at her same smirk in place, hair still dripping and stuck to his forehead, and he was leaning forwards towards her, "…Me."

Her face was heated up making her more aware of the cool rain drops hitting her face.

"Am I correct?" he raised one eyebrow, still smirking.

Momo opened her mouth than closed it again, the look on his face said he really didn't care if she answered or not; he already knew the answer. Then suddenly something occurred to her.

"H-hey, you you're, you're… _smirking_ at me." he also looked quite pleased with himself.

He chuckled a little, "Just noticing are we?"

She started saying incomprehensible words and waving her hands around.

He closed the distance between them, rapping his arms around her waist.

Momo's eyes widened and it took her a few moments before she responded, closing her eyes and rapping her arms around his neck.

It was perfect; perfect enough that Toshiro's reiatsu spiked in a happy way causing the rain to turn to snow.

When they broke apart for air it didn't go unnoticed by Momo.

"It's snowing, wonder how that could've happen." She made her voice sound innocent.

"I didn't _mean_ too." Toshiro said looking very flustered; he really hadn't.

Momo just giggled, "Rain and snow in one day."

"Let's go in before we both catch colds." Toshiro said while forcing his reiatsu down so the snow melted back into rain, like it was supposed to be. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her back inside.

* * *

Rangiku was looking for her taicho when she'd felt his happy spike in reiatsu, not to mention a little confused. Really, she'd never actually _felt_ his reiatsu ever spike because he was happy but it hadn't spiked in a threatened or threatening why, don't ask how she could tell she'd been a Shinigami for quite some time now.

She became even more confused when it starting _snowing_ but Rangiku was a good friend even if she was annoying; she'd bug him about it later but with both Momo and him missing and knowing her taicho well, things were good.

Now just to go and comfort a poor Kira who lost before he had a chance. She'd work on getting him the perfect girlfriend starting tomorrow. Yes, she'd do that. It would be her knew mission.

* * *

**No, I don't hate Kira; remember Rangiku's going to find him someone else. I just don't see the two together, no offense meant. Yeah, sorry boys, I insulted you like every chance I got but I did insult girls to.  
****NEW POLL!  
****NEW STORY! Yes I don't EVER finish stories but I'm making a knew one, I do plan on making it SHORT like maybe something along the lines of prologue chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, epilogue so yeah, I'll post that tomorrow after a solve two problems with it, I have no summary to title, but I'll tell you this-  
****It's my version of Toshiro's death because well it was an idea plaguing my mind plus it could make a small story that I might be able to finish. So it goes like this—  
****Prologue is like a present time  
****Chapters 1-3 are when he was alive/death  
****Chapter 4 is a little bit of Toshiro in S.S and probably meeting Momo  
****Chapter 5 is the same but with another character that you'll meet if you read the story (which I hope you do)  
****Epilogue is farther in the future than prologue but also told like its present time.  
****It's not that confusing.  
****I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ICHIGO AND RUKIA BUT MY COMPUTOR DELEATED WHAT I HAD WRITTEN SO I HAD TO START OVER  
****I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN OCHI HE'S COMING BACK SOMETIME AFTER RUKIA AND ICHIGO AREN'T CAT'S THE THREE STORIES SORTA BELONG TOGETHER**


	6. Test Subjects Rukia and Ichigo's Story

**WARNING! It sucks. Horribly. Now I must start working on the 1****st**** story of my new story (for any of you who read Operation Vanish you can say I gave up on that and might just delete it unless someone wants it… don't know why you would though, it might just be me but I really screwed with my thoughts before that story got going kind of like my other one…..) let's see, what else? Umm…. My mind has been infected by Hollywood Undead, Three Days Grace, and Breaking Benjamin. Oh, and a song called This Is Halloween by Marilyn Manson… I'm such a creeper. My i-pod makes me look like a schizophrenic! Which I might as well be a little, not that I listen to the little voice who takes to much joy in putting me down. That probably came about from talking to myself to much. Ok before this gets too long,  
****Enjoy (if you can it really does SUCK)  
****I DON'T OWN BLEACH AND WE ALL KNOW WHY!**

* * *

**Test Subjects— Rukia and Ichigo's Story**

Rukia really wished she hadn't drank her tea right after talking to Nemu. It was common knowledge that she would from time to time put things in peoples drinks or food and it was safer _not_ to eat or drink _anything_ after either rof the Kurosutchi's passed by. But something like that hadn't happened in so long that it seemed Rukia along with three others fell victim to one experiment.

A cat. She was a cat. A cat that _still_ couldn't help but pounce one things and play and be so undignified. '_Nii-sama must be so disappointed in me.'_

Right now she was sitting in a tree, a week and three days and she'd finally managed to climb a tree, Ichigo laughed at how long it had taken her, well not really _laughed_, it was more of a bark growl whine _thing_ that she really didn't know it was possible to make; Inoe thought he was dieing.

The tree was beautifully placed in the park overlooking a fountain. It was a nice quite place and with a leash policy it made it a great hang out for cats; not that people really saw them, they were good at hiding.

'_Hitsugaya's lucky. At least he didn't have to do anything but sit there for Momo to notice him. _Sit _that's all! Renji doesn't even notice me if a rub up against his legs.'_

You could say Rukia was sitting in the tree fuming and being jealous. This in turn made her _even angrier_ and annoyed at such petty feelings; it was a never ending snowball effect that she just wanted to end.

"Today just sucks." She muttered under her breath.

The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight, it was sunny and warm but to Rukia it might as well have been pouring.

"I hate the rain." Rukia couldn't bring herself to care about how stupid that sounded.

* * *

'_Wonder what's going on back home.'_ Ichigo heaved a small sigh but after thinking about his father and his tendency of acting like a creeper, he decided maybe he didn't want to know.

He wondered how Renji and Toshiro managed to turn back into people; maybe there was something to it? Probably not.

He sighed again flopping down on his side.

This apartment was to small for a dog Ichigo's size.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime called(she still called him that when people weren't around), "Did you want to go out?" she held up a leash.

Ichigo got up and carefully, as not to knock something over, walked over to her, letting her attach the leash to his color.

* * *

Rukia sniffed the air.

It was about noon time now and she was hungry but going back to Orihime's apartment wasn't on her agenda, neither was eating a mouse like Toshiro had once. Rukia planned to beg for food. That was the difference between Toshiro and Rukia; she would not eat raw mouse but she would beg, Toshiro would not beg but eat raw mouse.

Sitting outside of a food market, Rukia put on her best lost and hungry kitten face and waited, shying away from people who approached her to fast as to keep her act realistic and avoid getting caught by someone; she wanted food, not a knew home.

After an hour someone from the store put out a bowl of cat food. Rukia was wary not to let them near her when she ate; it would be bad if she was caught, especially if she was caught then turned into a person.

After that she found herself in the park again but this time sitting by the fountain with no one else around but one ex-cat. None of what he was saying was improving her mood.

"Kurotsuchi said it could be another week before you and Kurosaki turn back. Something was different with your potions or something." The white haired prodigy was saying giving the cat an empathetic look.

It was sort of hard talking to her now that he couldn't understand her but he could tell by her body motions, he was a prodigy. At the moment Rukia was lashing her tail; she was pissed.

"You know…" Toshiro trailed off feeling stupid; yes she _was_ a person but at the moment he was technically talking to a cat. He continued anyways, "Abarai is starting to worry about you…. He's not exactly happy about the animal thing either."

Rukia stopped lashing her tail; what was the point of him saying that? She already _knew_ both things. If either of them stayed away for a long time then the others would worry.

"You never know, Kurotsuchi could be wrong. He said he wasn't sure." Toshiro suddenly said calling a goodbye and walking away.

'_What the hells wrong with him? He's never been so… so… _random_! It's weird.'_

Rukia sighed. She would never understand what was going through a boys head; let alone a moronic boy who didn't seem to know the definition of common sense.

* * *

Orihime had stopped at a park that allowed dogs, no one else was around.

Ichigo was laying in the shade under an oak tree, eyes closed trying to pretend he wasn't a dog.

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked over at the nervous looking girl.

"Well, I was just thinking, even though you're a dog you can still understand me but you just can't respond back; Abarai-kun and Hitsugaya-kun confirmed that." She trailed off.

Ichigo wondered what she meant. He'd ask but as she said, he's a dog; he'd just bark.

"Well, I know it probably makes me a chicken but…." She trailed off again.

'_What could you want to tell me that you can't say to my face?'_ well his face was pretty scary at moments.

Orihime didn't say anything more though; she just took a deep breath and knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Ichigo was shocked and… happy. If he were a human at that moment he would've hugged her back but well… he was a dog. Still.

Instead he settled for laying his head on her shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

Orihime started giggling, "Th-that… t-tickles! Your no-nose is wet and c-cold!"

Ichigo continued to tickle her with his nose until he suddenly turned back leaving them in a… awkward position. Ichigo was on top of her and if people had passed by they probably would've gotten bad thoughts.

"Err," Ichigo started, "Sorry." he pushed himself off of her and stood up offering her his hand to help her up.

"We should probably go back now." Orihime advised. Despite this they both stood there not moving.

"We don't have to go back now…" Ichigo stated bluntly.

* * *

Rukia didn't see it coming but she really should have; it had been so obvious, not discreet in any way.

'_How could you be so stupid Rukia! EW! Why me! Oh, Kami-sama he found me again!'_

A large ginger tom appeared in Rukia's line of vision and by 'large' she meant that he needed to do a bit more running or at _least_ stop his affair with his food dish.

Rukia let out a warning his and brought her paw up, claws extended. She bared her teeth and her fur puffed up. For such a small cat she looked very menacing at that moment anyone who had any amount of a brain wouldn't go near her; even an ant had more brains than that.

Unfortunately this cat didn't have a brain or maybe he knew she didn't know how to fight it was the one thing Toshiro and her hadn't bothered trying to figure out. She now realized how much of a mistake that was.

"Don't come near me you rotten flea bag!" she hissed; unfortunately she was also running out of insults and swears didn't work for cats, they just didn't know that they were _supposed_ to be offensive.

"Don't be that way!" the cat purred. Rukia saw drool dripping from it's mouth.

'_EWW! Kami-sama why do you hate me so much? What did I do! I only beat Ichigo and Renji up a little! They weren't hurt that badly!' _the poor Kuchiki complained in her mind.

"Oi," came a very familiar voice, "That's my cat you're threatening there!" a not very happy Renji yelled, looking like a complete moron yelling at a cat.

"Renji!" Rukia meowed happily.

"He's your master, he's _human_!" the orange cat seemed confused by Rukia's sudden burst of happiness. Sure, she had every right to be but it was different.

"So?" she replied blandly. The stupid no brain cat didn't have to be bothered with her troubles.

Renji stalked down the alley causing the large orange still unnamed cat to cower against the wall.

He picked Rukia up gently muttering. "Don't worry me like that."

Rukia ignored him and purred her heart out.

Renji might be a moronic boy who didn't seem to know the definition of common sense but he was (at the moment) her savior, even though it wasn't that big of a feat. Really, it was only a large fat orange cat she could've totally taken him, Rukia told herself as Renji carried her.

Rukia seemed to have a little luck on her side.

When passing through part of the park (a short cut back to Orihime's house) there was an absence of people when rukia (still being held by Renji) turned back into a person.

Because of the suddenness of it all Renji almost dropped her causing Rukia in a moment of panic to latch on to his neck, she wasn't going to fall on the ground.

Renji was lucky Byakuya wasn't around to watch him kiss her, he would've been killed on site.

* * *

**Yeah, crappy and rushed I KNOW! But I just couldn't think of anything! My mind can only think so much! It's only my second week of high school people! Cut me some slack! I have binders and notebooks for almost every class and three large books too! I have gym in the morning tomorrow and no time to EAT breakfast (dude I can't eat at 5 in the STINKIN MORNING!) I have complained, I am not over it, and this still sucked. –sniff- flame me, I deserve it **


	7. Conversations PT 1

**AU  
****Umm… a lot of random things. no real point but I just felt like writing this good or not. There's a second one too it cause it's really long. Mainly cause its conversations  
****NOISES such as BANG get it?**

_Text which is written mainly in this form not simplified (from/written by momo)  
__**Because that's how I write unless I'm writing a lot (from/written by toshiro)**_

* * *

_**Conversations PT 1**_

Being shy had a lot of down factors; people sometimes think your rude because your too scared to talk, you are too scared to talk, presentation in class kill you, group projects are torture, making friends is hard, people brush you off and think your opinion (when you have the guts to say it) is worthless, and you can barley talk to the ONE guy you'd like too. The plus side? The friends you do make are true and the best ever, most teachers tend to love and go easy one you, and the ONE guy you barley have the guts to talk to but do from time to time thinks you are one of the few NOT annoying people.

'_Being shy sucks.'_ One Hinamori Momo thought as she walked to her math class (her only class that she was smart enough to get AP not that she liked all the work) thinking about the ups and downs of shyness, it wasn't improving her mood.

Another downside is people think it's ok to walk over you and pick on you; as some popular girls had decided to do to pass their time in the locker room waiting for the bell to dismiss class.

Locker room was never a fun experience which was made worse by the lack (existence) of friends in her gym class. At least her gym teacher Ms. Yoruichi was nice and fun.

'_But the students aren't.'_ a voice claimed in her head.

She thought about telling her parents once but decided that as long as she didn't listen to the other students than she should be good; her parents already had to worry about her little sister, Yachiru.

Her sister was hanging out with an older (WAY WAY OLDER) guy named Kenpachi who was known to get into fights and (according to rumor) kill people. Yeah, her parents didn't need to worry about her.

She sighed as she closed her locker; the end of the day was finally, FINALLY, here and she was free to go home.

She walked down the hall and turned the corner, most people were gone by now and this hallway was empty. It was as peaceful as a school could get. She enjoyed the silence that seemed so unnatural for the school than, **BANG**!

The sound of something hitting a locker with quite a bit of force.

Toshiro's day could be summed up in one simple word; abhorrent, or at least a simple word for him.

His day started with him getting up late, 5:00 when he'd usually get up at 4:30 (of resent at least) which made his day all the worse.

His dad was up for some strange reason that Toshiro had yet to comprehend why a jobless man would get up at five in the morning just to yell, scream, and rant about how stupid this world was; and at anyone who was up and in the same room.

Toshiro didn't blame his father entirely. He was stressed and jobless and his dad never took well to stress; Toshiro felt happy that he wasn't drinking, doing drugs, or anything else that would cause his family to fall apart.

He was being optimistic; the world had to be ending.

The getting up late and not feeling like being yelled at caused him to rush to leave, but he got sidetracked because his mom woke up (their neighbors probably did too) and starting yelling at his father but when he wouldn't listen she turned on Toshiro.

He forgot his science binder and therefore the work he needed for that day. He hadn't felt like eating breakfast because lunch was fairly early in the morning (and he sort of forgot that too) but, alas he missed lunch do to the fact that his science teacher got pissed that Toshiro didn't have his work and kept him after class and then he realized he forgot lunch money and had no lunch so he stole a granola bar (or something like that) from Abarai and Matsumoto gave him half her lunch because whatever that granola bar thing was just wasn't enough food for her to be satisfied.; she stared at him slightly worried about him, he _NEVER_ ate sweet things. All his teachers seemed pissed off for one reason or another and piled on the work/homework, he almost regretted getting into all AP classes.

Now he had to go home. His mom would be at work and his dad would apologize excessively for his yelling in the morning. After Toshiro would (finally) convince him it was ok he would have to help his neighbor who would've heard the screaming that morning and start worrying about his welfare. This would probably result in a full upper body exam to make sure there were no bruises or any other sign of beating. Then it would move on to his eating, he swore he _did eat_; Rangiku made sure of that. Then his homework would need to be done.

Somewhere in there Toshiro was adding lots and lots of food; his stomach growled at the thought.

None of this made his day any better because he had to _walk_ home and his backpack had _all_ the books he could fit but he ended up having to carry two books; algebra and history, two of his largest books; it almost made him happy that he was missing his overly stuffed science binder.

His back hurt, he was hungry, he was miserable, and, oh joy, it started raining.

'_This day is one of the worst of my life.'_ He thought as he groaned.

He slammed his head against his locker.

It still didn't hurt as much as his back did.

"Umm… are you ok?" a nervous voice asked.

'_People are still here?'_ he thoughts slightly confused until he remembered some people probably got stuck here waiting for rides too. A ride. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Remembering that the girl had asked a question he looked up and replied in a monotone voice, "Yes."

He recognized the girl. Hinamori Momo; one of the few girls who didn't annoy him to death and the only girl he found remotely interesting. Not that he talked to her, it was more like small comments to each other; he mainly heard about her from Rangiku. Call him a chicken but he didn't talk to anyone so it would be obvious if he talked to her without a reason.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"Yes."

"Ok then… err…." She bit her lip. The distant boy ignored her trying to think of someone who could give him a ride home.

Not one of his mother's friends' because they would never shut up about annoying things; he'd have to pretend to be in a good mood. One of his father's friends' would work perfectly. His father had an array of trustworthy friends that Toshiro knew he could call without his father's permission if he really needed too.

He sighed, now just to figure out who.

He placed his bag and books on the floor; he might be there a little while.

"Do you not have a ride either?" he asked the girl deciding that if she was going to be there he might as well acknowledge her existence; she wasn't annoying like most of the other girls anyways, so what was the harm?

"Well… no. I don't want to bug my mom and dad at work; they have strict bosses. I don't know anyone else who could give me a ride. You don't know anyone either?" she asked.

"Well, I could crawl home with all this shit way faster than my mom could get here, my dad doesn't have a car, and I still have to think of people I could call; they'd all be friends of my dad anyways." He added for no particular reason.

Now to think.

The list of his dad's friends that he could call started at 17. His dad was a bit of a people person.

Someone who would be able to pick him up with no problem and wouldn't mind; 6 people left.

They wouldn't force him to be polite or act like he was in a spectacular mood; 3 people left.

Someone who wouldn't mind an extra person; 1 person left.

"Takahiro." He suddenly stated while taking out his phone to call.

Momo blinked at him feeling a little sad that she couldn't think of _anyone_.

"He wouldn't mind offering you a ride too if it's ok with your parents." He stated wile flipping through his contacts; when did he get so many? He wasn't the people person, his dad was!

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind as long as I got home safely." She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. This day was talking a very bright turn even if the skies were getting darker!

He had the pone pressed up to his ear now.

"Takahiro?" the boy asked, clearly someone had answered.

Pause.

"Yeah, it's me."

Pause.

"Don't say it that way."

Pause.

"I need a ride home for me and one other person."

Pause.

"No, and even if he did you think I would ask? His driving scares me."

Pause.

"Well, that is why I'm calling!"

Pause.

"What was your hint? Can you or can you not give us a damn ride." He sounded exasperated.

Pause.

"Thank you."

Pause.

"Shut up."

Pause.

"Kay."

He hung up.

"Umm… so he can?" she asked gently. He nodded.

There was a long awkward silence that was driving them both mad. Momo didn't really talk that much to him anyways and she was still slightly nervous. Toshiro wasn't a people person and didn't really feel the need to talk often. He didn't know how to start a conversation himself; he'd become accustom to people starting the conversation first unless it was one of his closer friends. He wished Hinamori was one of his closer friends.

'_Closest friend.'_ Some part of him nagged at the back of his mind.

"Umm…. How was your day?" Momo asked awkwardly as they started going for the front of the school. '_Such a stupid question!'_ she thought.

"Horrible." Toshiro stated flatly. Momo blinked at him. Well, that would explain the monotone voice he kept using but… what was she supposed to do!

"Oh. Uh…" she started.

"It's getting better. I guess." he added.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"That's good!" she said brightly.

Toshiro couldn't hide a small smile at how bright and happy the girl was; it was contagious. This caused her to get even happier.

"You're smiling! That has to be a good sign!"

"I'm not smiling!" he forced it down instead replacing it with a 'scowl' that could've been argued as a pout; Momo decided to ignore that fact.

"Not now, but you _were_!"

"Was not!" he argued back childishly. He'd never admit this but it was sorta fun, arguing with her.

"Mhm, yes, of _coarse _not." She said sarcastically.

"Glad you agree." He responded.

"I was being sarcastic." Momo pointed out.

"I know; I just chose to ignore it. Sheesh, I'm not a moron." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you sound like one when you 'choose to ignore' sarcasm." She said while a pout formed on her face.

"Or maybe you're just bad at sarcasm." He pointed out lightly.

"Well…. Then you wouldn't have chose to ignore it!" she stated triumphantly.

"Maybe I'm just smart enough to realize you meant that in a sarcastic way. It wouldn't be that hard to figure out if you follow the conversation line." He shot her down with a smirk.

"That is…." She couldn't think of anything.

"True." He sufficed. She grumbled in annoyance.

"Whatever," she said, "This isn't a conversation; it's an argument. Quite a stupid one too." She changed the subject.

"Arguments are over a specific subject. We started out arguing and went into a heated conversation." He loved his parents dearly, he really did.

"It _was_ too an argument!" really, did he _always_ have to be right?

"No it wasn't but _now _it is." He smirked again. He could do this all day.

"Whatever!" she silently admitted defeat.

"See? So simple." He said as sweetly as he could bring himself to be; which wasn't that much but still noticeable.

"You are so frustrating!" she yelled at him.

"Wow, you're just figuring that one out? Anyone could've figured _that_ out without even having to _talk_ to me." he said with exaggerated surprise. "Well, actually, I don't talk anyways."

"I noticed." Momo stated. "Why is that?"

He shrugged, "Just don't." he was clearly going back to as short as possible responses.

"I guess I shouldn't really be talking…" she added.

"Probably not." He agreed.

There was another pause.

"The conversation died." Momo randomly said not really thinking about it.

"You really do like to state the obvious don't you? Or do you think I am so stupid as to not realize that myself?" he said with an amused look on his face.

"It's hard to take you for stupid once you start talking. You tend to talk like your older." She stated simply sort of hoping he'd make a comment on that, she always wondered why but Rangiku never cared enough to ask.

"It's not my fault; my dad used to always have people from work over. Actually, he usually has people over." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"If he always has people over than wouldn't you be used to talking?" she wondered aloud.

"Not people from his work. You think I want to talk to those people? Sorry, I'm not _that_ into the stock market." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh…. You said did?" she inquired of the white haired boy.

"Lost his job." He said shortly. Momo took this as a sign that he didn't like to talk about something if he was using short answers.

"Oh, sorry," she muttered.

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged it off. By this time Momo noticed that they'd made it to the front of the school.

"What kind of car does… umm…" she couldn't remember the name.

"Takahiro Ryo and a black pick up." he offered.

"Ok." She could sense the conversations end once she said that.

"Why do I always have to start the conversation?" she asked after a short amount of time.

"'Cause I suck at it. I'm better at responding when I want too." He glanced over at her. Momo could tell he was getting comfortable around her if he was starting to talk more… average.

"Then why don't you start the conversation?" Momo persisted.

"Didn't I just say I suck at that?" he gave her an incredulous look.

"Yep, but if you are oh so against it then just choose a subject." Momo was dead set on getting him to at least semi start it.

He gave her a blank stare.

"Come on! It's not that hard! Just say a random subject!" she whined.

"Um… dogs?" it was more of a question but it worked.

"You like dogs?" Momo asked.

He just shrugged again. "I have a puppy but I wouldn't say I have any particular liking of dogs in general."

"What kind of puppy?" He might not have loved dogs but Momo did, she loved pets in general though but she loved puppies and kittens the most.

"An Alaskan Malamute named Hyourinmaru. He loves people, dogs, and for some strange reason the neighbors cats. I he goes over there often enough to get used to them." He seemed happier talking about his dog. He almost seemed, excited; not to any great extent but it made his eyes brighter.

"Do you have any pictures?" Momo asked excitedly. She really did love pets.

"Uh, yeah." He took out his cell phone again, pressed a few buttons and handed her the phone.

Momo flipped through the pictures of the adorable little puppy but when she flipped it to a certain all she could make out was the puppy, a couch, and white before Toshiro snatched his phone back.

"Hey! I was looking at that!" she really wanted to know what it was.

"Exactly. You don't need to see that. Anyways, it's my phone." He pointed out to the pouting girl, "And," he added, "Takahiro is here."

The two teenagers picked up their stuff and once they saw the car stop made a dash out the door and into the car before they got completely soaked.

The car didn't have that much space and with both student's backpacks and Hitsugaya's two overly large books, there wasn't all that much space but it wasn't uncomfortable either. The heat was on, it was dry, and she was getting a ride home; she couldn't complain.

Takahiro was definitely around Momo's dads' age with graying brown hair but he had quite a bit more muscle than her dad did. It made her wonder what he did for a living.

"So," Takahiro started, "I never got your name or an address."

"Hinamori Momo, nice to meet you." She then gave her address (**too lazy to make one up so use your imagination**)

"You two do realize how close you live to each other?" he pointed out.

Neither spoke because neither had realized.

"I'll take that as a no. Do you two even know each other?" he asked as they started driving.

"Yes." They both stated at the same time.

"How well? Sadly, I can't imagine Toshiro talking all that much. Never did take after his father; that man never shuts up while this one never talks."

"Shut up." Toshiro growled.

"I know more than most people…" Momo said.

"Amazing, I thought only Matsumoto-san would be able to say that."

"_Shut up_!" Toshiro was slightly worried that he'd start talking about him. He'd sort of forgotten that detail about Takahiro when he'd called.

"Naw, it's too much fun telling stories about other people's children to people you don't know; makes me feel like I actually have a child." He joked.

"Talk about someone who's _not_ sitting in this car or, better yet, _isn't me_!" he glared at the back of Takahiro's head. (**Toshiro is sitting behind him**)

"But I don't want anyone sneezing². Someone might think they caught a cold from all this rain.

"That's just a stupid myth!" the prodigy pointed out.

"Who cares? Anyways, Hinamori-san, do you know he has a puppy?" he asked.

"I was looking at pictures just before you showed up actually. Hey, thinking about that," she paused for an effect, "What was that picture?" she asked sweetly.

"It was none of your concern." Toshiro replied stiffly.

"What picture?" Takahiro interrupted.

"Nothing!" Toshiro snapped; couldn't anyone just leave him alone?

"Awe, come on! Can't I just see it!" she whined.

"No." he said firmly.

"Why can't she?" Takahiro added again. "I really don't want to think you have bad things on your phone."

"I don't! What do you take me to be? A pervert?" he asked as annoyance filled his face.

"No but—"

"There is someone else in the car ya know." Toshiro pointed out. He was going to use any excuse he could find to get out of _that_ conversation; hearing it once was enough for him.

"You really want me to just shut up don't you?"

"That would be nice."

Takahiro stayed quite the rest of the ride to Momo's house so it was just the two of them 'talking,' Momo insisted on calling it arguing.

"Hey, you never did show me that picture!" she said before she got out the car to face the rain.

"No, you haven't yet. Are you going to get out?" Toshiro asked. Momo could see playfulness in his eyes.

'_What's he thinking?'_ she thought then sighed. It was just impossible to tell with him.

"Fine. Bye." She called opening the door and sprinting for it.

Once in the dry house she shed her shoes and coat and changed into dry clothes. (**it's still raining really hard**) then her phone, which she'd put on the desk buzzed.

_**its toshiro**_

she blinked. What? How'd he get her number?

_howd you get my number?_

she waited a few minutes. Long, drawn out minutes.

_**rangiku never said i was a good pickpocket?**_

She gaped at the phone. He stole her phone? When? And he took her number. then she realized something else, it stated his name. he'd added himself to her contacts.

_no. you added yourself to my contacts!_

Really, he was so frustrating, but she had his number now…

_**dont want it delete it is that to hard?**_

Very frustrating.

_your anoying but i supose i should get used to that_

she sighed. Oh well, she kind of found it fun, arguing with him.

_**you should itll be very rewarding**_

she sat down on her bed.

_how so?_

The next text she got was a picture message with no title.

She burst out giggling.

It was the picture she had tried to look at but Toshiro hadn't let her.

It was definitely taken by someone else but she didn't know why he kept it if he didn't like. Momo was planning on keeping it. There was no way she was ever deleting it. Not if her life depended on it. Then again who would?

Toshiro was sound asleep on a couch wearing (from what she could see) a loose black t-shirt and loose black jeans with his face pressed into the fur of one Hyourinmaru, his arms rapped around the puppy in a tight embrace while slightly curled around the small dog. The two cutest things ever in one picture; it was just too cute to be described.

She saved the picture.

_thats so CUTE! ._

she could care less how pissed he got. She wasn't near him.

_**happy?**_

She was a little surprised he hadn't threatened her.

_beyond! im not deleting it_

she didn't care what he said or thought.

_**didnt tell you to **_

she sighed again. He was confusing. Yet she liked him anyways.

_sorta thought you would_

she took out her agenda flipping open to where her homework was written down. She'd finished quite a bit in study hall so it wasn't too much.

_**you wouldnt want to show it to anyone people would obsess**_

He did have a good point.

_so? why do you think i care if they obsess?_

She only had math. A lot of math at that though.

_**they would bug you**_

she should've known that one too.

_its still somthing i could hang over your head_

she took out her calculator

_**but you wouldnt. your not like that. thats why i like you so much**_

she stared. Well, it had always been a given he didn't hate her or think of her neutrally, he did talk to her a little. Today had just been more than usual. But still. Him actually saying it, text or not, was a big thing. He hadn't even told something like that to Rangiku. And he actually talked to her on a regular basis.

Now what was she supposed to say? Before she could think of something her phone buzzed again.

_**plus your not obnoxious like rangiku or as loud your not too quite either or too obsessed or too much or too little of any one thing **_

had she fallen asleep while trying to solve her math homework? That was the sweetest thing she'd ever known him to say.

_so your saying im not annoying in a really long way_

that had to be it. She flopped down.

_**no**_

when she needed him to elaborate he didn't. of coarse.

_elaborate_

her stomach clenched in anxiety.

_**what happens when something isnt too little or too much? its perfect.**_

Momo was getting really anxious now.

_so im perfect?_

had he ever called anything perfect before?

_**to me. **_

_**got to go. see you at school tomorrow**_

Momo let loose a large smile.

_see you!_

she hopped around her room. Today was probably the best day ever; even if it was pouring outside.

* * *

**YOU SURVIVED! And there's still another chapter! Yeah, this is just a bunch of random conversation. T~T no need to point it out! I already know. T.T**

**Here's a little picture that might give you a better image of Toshi and his puppy. It's pretty much the same except with Toshiro hugging the dog in his sleep. I don't know if the link works but here it is—**

http :/ farm4 . static . flickr . com /3234 /282 490 4793_78 d5ef3 75b . jpg


	8. Conversations PT 2

**And so it continues….. with**

* * *

_**Conversations PT 2**_

Momo dropped her stuff on ground; she was on the roof where she usually ate lunch. So far the only person there was Toshiro; which was weird, Rangiku was usually there too.

"Rangiku got side tracked by some gossip or something. I wasn't listening. Something about Abarai I think…. Or he could've been the one that told her." He shrugged.

"Ah." She nodded sitting down next to him. "So… tired." She yawned.

"Hn." He signaled that he was listening.

"I hate gym. The girls are annoying." She huffed.

"I'd say I agree but I don't think we would be agreeing that their annoying for the same reasons." He stated simply.

"Not at all." She sighed. "How was your day so far?" she asked.

"Much better than yesterday and clearly much better than yours." He glanced at her.

"It's not that bad a day. The girls in gym just bug me to death. That's all." She held back another sigh.

"Aren't you good at gym?" he asked. From what he'd heard form Rangiku she was.

"Yes but that doesn't matter to them. Most of them are good at gym too. It's body futures that their more worried about. Body features I seem to be lacking." She sniffed a little.

"I want to comfort you but at the same time I really don't want to talk about that." he was looking off to the side. Why him?

"It's true though. I am lacking." She persisted. She really couldn't care if he _was_ a teenage boy at the moment. She was just to upset to care. Every single gym class.

"Does it matter?" he asked. Why did he have to talk about this? Why him? Where was Rangiku when he needed her?

"Yes."

"I wouldn't get that. It doesn't really make a difference to me."

"Really? Why not?"

"It just doesn't make a difference to me. Sheesh, when I asked 'does it really matter' I think that would've been your hint that I didn't care nor wanted to talk about it." the quicker the end the happier he'd be.

"I'm still really tired." He sighed in relief when she changed the subject.

"Go to sleep." He advised, "I'll wake you up when the bell rings. Anyways it doesn't seem the others have decided to show up. Matsumoto probably got them in trouble."

"Yeah, but…" she really was tired.

He raised on eyebrow at her. "But?"

"The grounds uncomfortable." She said.

"My shoulder, my lap, whatever, you look like your going to fall asleep anyways. You really don't look good." he glanced at her again. She really _did_ look like she could just fall asleep at any second, and she felt like it too.

She hesitated before lying down; head in his lap. She'd actually be particularly comfortable if it weren't so awkward.

"Hey, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Did you mean what you said last night; when you were texting me?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"No, but still… why me?"

"I simply like you, is it that hard to understand?"

"Kinda."

"How so?"

"Me out of everyone else."

"Everyone else is annoying."

"Not _everyone_. I know you talk to other people. You're not completely antisocial."

"I like you best and really, when I said you don't look good I meant _you don't look good_." he put emphasis on the last words driving his point that he wanted her to sleep.

"Can I call you Toshiro-kun then?"

"When it's just us two."

"What about Toshiro-chan?"

"… Fine."

"Shiro-chan?"

"Hell no."

"Please!"

"Not a chance in hell! There is no way you're calling me _that_!"

"But it's cute!"

"Exactly!"

"Fine, fine!" she didn't plan on listening to him but she closed her eyes anyways.

He shook his head; he really did hope she didn't call him that, Toshiro-chan was bad enough.

* * *

Momo smiled as she dropped her backpack on the floor.

Who would've guessed that Momo-the-nobody would end up going out with Toshiro-the-somebody? Well, besides Rangiku who was quick to bug them about it and ask if she could spread it around school; no rumor just solid truth that the two were going out, no more.

They figured she'd do it anyways.

Now she just needed to figure out how to break the news to her mother and father. Her mom would be simple, she hoped but her dad… would hate him.

She sighed as she changed from her school uniform to a simple yellow quarter sleeved shirt and jeans. (**I'm going to say they all get changed after school)**

It was a long wait until her mom came home with her little sister Yachiru in tow.

When her mother opened the door she found one Hinamori Momo pacing around because she couldn't sit still. She was just to happy and anxious to sit still.

"Is something wrong Momo dear?" she asked worriedly.

"No, nothing's wrong! I just have to tell you something." She didn't continue thought.

"Yes? Momo dear?" she asked thinking up every worst case scenario.

Her phone buzzed on the table. She walked over and looked at it, tilting her head to the side slightly, she quickly responded.

"Well, how would you react if I said thatigotaboyfriend." She said to fast for her mother to understand but Yachiru understood perfectly, just her luck.

"That's gross! Why would you want one?" she asked. Her mother took a deep breath to stay calm.

"Want what?"

"A boyfriend!" Yachiru stated like it was the most obvious thing. "It's stupid."

Momo glared at her little sister, "You wouldn't get it; you're only five!"

"Still, I would get it if he had lots and lots of candy but otherwise…" she scrunched her face up.

"You have a boyfriend?" her mother cut in. Her little peach was growing up.

"Yes… how's dad going to react…" she asked worriedly.

"Well, he'll get used to the idea. He'll of coarse naturally not like him and want to meet the boy and give him a talk and everything. I don't think you have to worry about your father scaring him off." She assured.

Momo smiled a little, "And you?"

"Hmm… I'll have to meet him." she said. "Oh, I would like to see a picture, just to know what he looks like; a name would also be nice."

"Right! Umm," she thought about it for a little bit, "I don't have any good pictures but I'm sure I could get him to send me one." She looked at her mom in question.

"The sooner the better." Her mother stated; she hated having a name but no face or a face but no name.

"His names Hitsugaya Toshiro." she told her as she texted him asking for a picture.

Specifically one he wouldn't mind her mother and father seeing.

"It could be a while…." Momo said now suddenly feeling awkward.

"I still don't get it." Yachiru was scowling now.

Momo sighed, "It's beyond your understanding. You'll get it when you grow up. Right now we'll leave it at he has a puppy." She said the last part so her sister would leave her alone.

"Really?" Yachiru said full of energy now. "What's her name?" to her everything that was an animal was a girl. Momo would never understand.

"It's a _boy_ puppy, Yachiru, and _his_ name is Hyourinmaru." She said exasperated.

Yachiru continued to pester her about the dog until her phone buzzed again. This time the text was titled 'Renji took it just now' causing Momo to raise her eyebrows slightly.

"What's wrong." Her mother asked.

"Nothing. It's just that evidently Renji-kun took it just now. I think Ichigo-kun dragged him over there today for one reason or another." (**Note I'm still saying that even though the three of them are someplace else they still had enough time to change. Why? You'll see.)**

Her mother walked over behind her to see the picture she had received.

The picture had been taken in a bedroom (if it was Ichigo's or Renji's she didn't know but she assumed that if this Toshiro had been dragged there than it wasn't his room) if the bed with blue blankets was to go by. (**Yes it's Ichigo's room**) there was one boy who was clearly Ichigo with a laptop in front of him scowling more than usual. Clearly he couldn't figure out whatever it was that was confusing him. He wore a simple red shirt with blank stitching and blue jeans that had a couple thread bare patches. There was boy next to him that she presumed was Hitsugaya Toshiro, her daughters' boyfriend.

It's hard not to judge a book by its cover.

His hair was bleached and spiked up in uneven spikes with one piece of shorter bang falling in front of his abnormally blue eyes. Not that blue was abnormal but that shade was… did he wear contacts? He wore a simple light blue shirt with a black sweater that had the sleeves going all the way to the middle of his palm and dark blue jeans. He seemed to be leaning closer to Ichigo and pointing at the screen.

"The boy on the right…" she asked slowly.

"His hair and eyes are natural believe it or not. Trust me. Rangiku-san ranted for an hour about how his hair would not lie flat unless it was wet." She answered the unasked question.

She nodded her head. This was not what she had been expecting, not at all.

"Don't judge a book by its cover or the first page. He's actually really quite and caring but you really have to get to know him. It takes a long time." She said.

Her mother smiled. She was defending him even before she said anything, how cute. He must be a good boy.

* * *

Toshiro sighed as he pointed at the screen again.

"No you moron! The _other_ link! Read before you start randomly clicking on things!"

His phone buzzed.

Renji smirked, "Girlfriend." He sang in an obnoxiously high pitched voice.

Toshiro ignored him.

_i think my mom almost had a heart attack but she seems to be ok_

He sort of figured that would happen.

_**not going to chew my head off?**_

He looked back up.

"Kurosaki, I said to _read_ before you started randomly clicking links!" he growled. Ichigo shrugged at the comment.

He growled again. "I give up on you moron."

He flopped backwards and crossed his arms behind his head. His phone buzzed.

_not bad my dad will be worse but dont wory mom will sort him out_

Renji sat down on the floor near Ichigo and whispered, "You'd think he'd be happier…"

"I can here you!" he turned his head to glare at the red head.

Ichigo laughed, "Renji, you're just upset that _your_ girlfriend went on vacation to 'spend time with her Nii-sama.' Don't go hounding on the person whose girlfriend is still around just 'cause your lonely."

Renji dragged ichigo off the bed and tried to punch him but the strawberry, who was quite used to this, dodged.

Toshiro shook his head and moved the laptop to Ichigo's desk before retreating back to the bed and flopping back down.

_**renji and ichigo are annoying**_

He watched the two idiots fighting in the small room. It just proved how skilled they were but also proved how much of idiots the two were also. He moved more towards the window as to avoid the fight better.

_fighting again?_

He stared at the two some more. Thinking about it, he didn't have his backpack with him so it wouldn't be too hard to get out from the window or he could sneak around them.

_**yep i think ill just leave and let them wonder what happened to me**_

He quickly moved to the door and slipped out without them noticing, which wasn't hard considering how caught up they were in their fight.

"Ah! Leaving?" his little sister Yuzu asked.

He nodded, "You should make sure they don't completely destroy the room. It'd be a lot of work for you."

She giggled a little and nodded while bidding him good bye.

He decided to take the short way home.

_thats mean_

He smiled and shook his head. Did she actually believe he didn't know that?

_**i know**_

The conversation continued until long after 10pm when the two decided that they did have school tomorrow.

_good night  
__love you_

_**love you too**_

* * *

**So... well conversational and textingal...**

**In hairdressing I learned something. The manikins there have real hair. If my hair was that bad and had that many split ends, I'd cry and I really don't care **_**that much**_** about my hair. I'm not going into that shop. Tomorrow I have HVAC or in translation Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning.**

**R&R!**


	9. Support

**I'm not dead…. Yet. Ok sooooo, homework, school, lack of idea. Tiredness. God, sleeping sounds so nice. Heh, yeah. Short little storyish thing that started out pretty good but kinda just had a not oh so great ending but oh well. It's something right? I'm working on something better, plus I go back into exploratory so I should have more time to work on writing. This little note just seems so… lifeless compared to others….  
****IMPORTANT INFO: I guess you could say Momo and Toshiro are sorta in a relationship? Or close to one. Hmm….. no real time in the plot to the story. Yeah….  
****R&R**

**Also, on a side note, if anyone has ideas, tell me! I think that's it…..**

* * *

_**Support**_

Sleep. She felt so sleep deprived right now. She could just close her eyes and sleep forever. Alas, she couldn't sleep, she was scared.

Momo curled into a small, shivering ball.

Nightmares were a common thing amongst Shinigami, especially higher levels.

And tonight Momo had one of those horrible nightmares from long ago. One of those ones where you can't remember the name of the face which somehow just made it all the worse.

But that's what happens when you live a long life as a Shinigami, you slowly forget names that were told to you but the memories of the person don't fade. The nightmares and bad memories build up over time.

She buried her head into her pillow and pulled the blankets tighter around her. A few moments passed and she let out a sob and buried her head into the pillow farther trying to smother the sound.

Momo pulled herself together, trying to calm down enough to the point where she could hunt down a supportive shoulder to cry on. Preferably a shoulder not located at a bar. Momo didn't drink; she was afraid something bad would happen to her, plus Toshiro would scold her endlessly. Sometimes she felt like the younger one of the two.

She managed to make it outside into the cool night air before she broke down again.

Luck must've been with her because who else found her but one Tenth division Taicho.

"Hinamori?" Momo didn't look up.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" Momo tilted her head up just enough so you could see the tops of her eyes. She was surprised to say the least; she hadn't noticed he had been that close to her which meant he had been speaking relatively quietly.

Momo shivered slightly, it was rather cold out now that she thought about it or it could've been the presence of the young ice wielder but she doubted that; he wasn't angry.

"Momo?" he asked quietly the use of her first name startling her to look up more.

She rubbed at her eyes, "I c-can't remember-er the n-name." she managed to get out between sniffles.

Toshiro understood what she meant. It was horrible to realize you didn't remember a name; you felt… horrible, like you _deliberately _wanted to hurt the person. Dead or not. It just brought such a _guilty_ feeling.

He brushed away some more tears.

"Come on." He said quietly pulling her to her feet and helping her over to his quarters.

The ground had been wet, proving that Momo really hadn't been paying attention to temperature _or_ her surroundings.

Toshiro dug up a change of clothes for Momo and something for himself.

Once changed Toshiro laid with Momo just letting her cry against his chest.

Everyone needed support, Toshiro would always be there for Momo when she needed it and she'd always be there for him.

* * *

**Yeah, crappy ending, oh well, review….. I seem so lifeless, it scares me….**


	10. Sleeping Face

**Slowly coming back into a writing mood. Slowly.**

**Anyways, this is a little idea/request from **_**j cloud xD **_**and there is probably going to be one other besides this one soooo, yeah. Here ya go. I chose this 'casue I don't remember ever reading something like this.**

* * *

_**Sleeping Face**_

Momo yawned and stretched her arms looking around the room. It was fairly early in the morning.

She really didn't need to be up this early but it seemed to be routine now.

Ever since her Obaa-san had taken in the odd white haired boy Momo had gotten up earlier; before he woke up, never after.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, not at all. She trusted him more than most in the town; she had only met him a few months ago.

She looked over at him; sound asleep.

She loved the sight of the usually observant, untrusting boy looking so relaxed. It was the only sign she had that he trusted her. He'd never sleep in front of someone he didn't trust completely unless he was practically dieing or very sick. This she knew for fact.

His features were softer, his face less tight; all in all loose. The one thing Momo figured she'd never see was his eyes unguarded in the same manner his features held when asleep; he didn't trust her that much.

But she could try to imagine his cerulean eyes softer and holding emotion but she couldn't seem to get it right. There was just always something off in her image; something not quite Hitsugaya Toshiro….

And she wondered… when you wake up your unguarded, bleary eyed and sometimes disorientated if you managed to move over far enough.

It was fact that Toshiro Hitsugaya could sleep for an unnatural amount of time yet he was the lightest sleeper Momo had ever met; not that she's met very many people that she's seen sleep.

After a few moments hesitation she moved closer so she was kneeling above his head. By this point of time it was a reasonable time for a human being to wake up so the young girl didn't hesitate to lean her face close to his.

After a couple seconds cerulean eyes blinked open with minor surprise that turned to irritation that she was used to seeing.

"Get your face out of my face." He glared at her.

She pulled back laughing happily.

"Get up Shiro-chan! Let's play a game of some sort!" she smiled at him.

He gave her an annoyed and disbelieving look.

"I just woke up Bed Wetter. Go bug someone else."

She pouted at him, "There _isn't_ anyone else!"

"And that's because everyone else is either _still sleeping_," he glared at her emphasizing the fact that he was not ready to wake up yet, "or just getting up."

The two continued their argument.

Momo was even more persistent for the mere fact that it annoyed her to death that no matter what she did he only ever reflected cold, annoyed, and blankness to her.

She supposed that she could add minor surprise onto the list.

* * *

**I know I know, not the best ever but hey, I'm trying. My mind is a jumbled mess of I don't even know what. Anyways, it's not as bad as it could be. Don't mind the fact that it's short. Better to be short than try to force something more out of it. You can only make as many cookies as the cookie dough allows which reminds me,**

**Leave a review and I'll give you a cookie.**


	11. Then and Now

**It's not really their childhood it's sorta a filler thing I did. It was sorta going to go with **_**j cloud xD**_**suggestion but my brain has sorta died so…. it sorta goes…. Anyways R&R!**

* * *

_**Then and Now**_

Sitting outside, the cool air, watermelon, and the sunset; Momo didn't know what else she could want.

Sure, life wasn't _completely_ simple or easy but it was better than most and she was content. She had Toshiro and her Obaa-san. What else could there be?

It was the simple times. Bickering until they both forgot the point of the original argument but keep it going for the heck of it. Eating watermelon and having Toshiro spit seeds at her commencing an argument with no point. Watching the sunset and just being awed by the beauty.

That was until everything happened; everything changed.

No more watermelon and sunsets. Sure, there was pointless arguments but they were short lived and about the same thing. Title. So technically it mattered to Toshiro making it a very reasonable argument.

No more playing or talking.

She had wanted to master her zaunpoukto and all that. Then that training session and the huge hollow and Aizen saving them wrecked it all.

She could freely admit now; it was Aizen's fault, he was the bad guy here.

She didn't really know why it was him. Captains were amazing, she knew that but Aizen, he was what she thought of as the best. He was normal. That was all, the most normal, the calmest, the most caring. Oh how wrong she was.

If she thought about it now she could easily decide her favorite captain. Someone who really deserved to be in awe of and to admire.

Head Captain was strong but you really didn't know much about him. Yes she was in awe of him (in a sense) and yes she admired him (again in a sense) but as a person _and_ a captain; no she couldn't form an opinion.

Soi Fon was strong but not really with the sword fighting and stuff which for Momo, that's what she's looking for. Soi Fon was someone she admired though, just not the _most_.

Gin Ichimaru, she never really liked. His smile was creepy and most of everyone go stuck right there. So all she knew was he had a creepy smile and was a traitor.

Unahana did healing and was amazing in that sense but again Momo was looking for swords and stuff. She does think she is the best person to go to for advice though.

Aizen Sosuke had been the greatest in Momo's eyes but what had been there was false. He no longer looked amazing with everything he had done.

Byakuya Kuchiki; to sum him up in one word, stone. Emotionless and unreadable. Strong but really, she couldn't form an opinion of a rock by looking at it from a distance.

Komamura was good but she didn't really know him that well.

Shunsui, a happy go lucky, lazy, drunk. She thought he was a good captain when fighting and he did most of his duties but the lazy threw her off. Plus the hitting on every girl didn't really help either.

Tousen, she didn't really know him at all except that he was blind.

Kenpachi was just plain scary. Plus with his obsession with fighting and lack of directional skills….

Kurotsuchi, need she say more?

Ukitake, she respected him. He was strong, a good captain, did his work, and dealt with Tuberculosis. She did admire and respect him.

Hitsugaya Toshiro. Maybe she had a bias with him. He was a prodigy, no doubt. He was the youngest captain ever for obvious reasons. He dealt with Matsumoto, did most of the paperwork and all in all tried to be the best captain he could. Her bias could be she grew up with him. Her bias could also be the fact that she was with him and knew a much different side of him; it might just be the case.

"Shiro-chan! You need to wake up!" Momo shook the boy sleeping next to her.

"Mmm." He mumbled.

For such a hardworking person Toshiro really was lazy.

"You're never going to make it to the office on time if you don't wake up." She tried. Toshiro just curled himself up and buried his face in the blankets.

"Go way." His mumble muffled by the blanket.

"Must I?" she asked the boy who was probably half asleep but also just as likely being lazy.

"Sleep." She took it as a 'yes.'

Leaning over him she attempted to move the blankets from his face which caused him to struggle a bit before he attempted to flip over but found Momo's face in his way.

"Hn?" he opened his eyes finally to see Momo's face right there.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she said cheerfully giving him a quick kiss.

"It's too early!" he complained. "And get out of my face."

Momo decided that some things never had really changed and she hoped they never did. Well not too much anyways.

"Can I stay in your face if I kiss you?"

* * *

**Not a clue in the world where I started or ended with this. It all just screams FILLER cause it just has that filler feel about it. So I just wrote a one shot thingy made completely of filler…. -,-' ideas welcome still.**

**IMPORTANT: this might be updated less as I've decided to finish up my current story I'm working on, Life to Death, and then I'm either going to 1) ask to complete a story started by an author who has stopped or 2) write another story that I have some pretty good ideas for.**

**ALSO: I really do feel like I'm gonna (eventually) change my penname **_**cause**_** well, it really does need a change. So that's a warning, my name will change to who knows what! ^,^ ok, I think that's all.**

**HAVE A NICE LIFE!**


	12. Sweater

**Ok Snowflakes-chan I decided to make you happy on this day cause you had school and I didn't :P and made this for you. So this is dedicated to Snowflakes Over The Water.**

**R&R**

* * *

_**Sweater**_

Maybe it's because they were both spending so much time together on this mission but it didn't matter.

He raised an amused eyebrow; the rest of his reflected his amusement.

Ichigo and Renji didn't look amused they looked exasperated.

"You corrupted her Rukia." Ichigo stated.

"I did not! How did I corrupt her?" Rukia yelled.

"Look, Rukia, you know…. Actually, never mind." Renji didn't complete his thought at the look he received from the younger Kuchiki.

"And what's with that face?" Rukia looked accusingly at Toshiro.

"What face?" he asked.

"You're looking at us two like something's funny." She glared.

"Really?" he continued walking, as he walked past the fuming Kuchiki and as he past his girlfriend he grabbed onto her hand.

Momo's face went a little red. "Uh…"

The other's blinked and stood there for a few seconds before catching back up with them.

"Ok, Toshiro, how can you _not_ think that Rukia corrupted your poor girlfriend?" Ichigo said, trying to get it to be three on two instead of two on two.

"It's Hitsugaya and simple," he turned around and mouthed the words so only Ichigo and Renji knew what he'd said, "better than Chappy." He continued walking forewords again.

"What did you say!" Rukia yelled.

"I didn't say anything." He stated simply.

He actually thought the new sweater Momo bought suited her quite well. It was black sweater with a picture of a small white kitten with a head not proportional to its body and he thought it might be facing backwards but the head was facing forewords. Ok, so he didn't understand it at all but it looked cute on her. Not that he'd ever admit it when anyone else but Momo was around.

"Anyways," he started, the others had passed them their speed increasing with there argument, "what exactly _is_ Hello Kitty?"

Momo grinned.

She really was adorable.

* * *

**Guess what? I GOT A NEW SWEATER! And this little story was based off of it cause I like it so much! ^,^ anyways, Rukia is obsessed with Chappy which seemed like maybe a little kid thing and Momo would fit Hello Kitty quite well and that is also technically a little kid thing but hey, I loves my Hello Kitty sweater.**

**My dad asked the same question Toshiro did at the end.**

**Oh yeah, Toshiro said "It's Hitsugaya" because they were a) in the human world on a mission and b) well Rukia and Momo were close together and Toshiro's close to Momo and Ichigo/Renji's close to Rukia and I decided they'd all probably grown close together. *shrugs* I liked the idea anyways.**


	13. Just Fine

**WARNIGN: SAD! I MADE MYSELF CRY! I understand if you don't want to read this. READ WITH SOMETHING COMFORTING NEAR YOU IF YOU CRY EASILY!**

* * *

_**Just Fine**_

How'd they get so close together? When did she wake? How long have her eyes been open? Why could she barely see him? Was he also awake? Was he dead already?

These were some of the thoughts running through Momo's mind as she felt herself ever so slowly slipping away while tried to hold on for just a bit longer.

Next to her not to far away her childhood friend was lieing. Momo could see lots of blood but she couldn't tell if it was from her or him. How close were they?

Momo wanted to say something; wanted to get him to look at her, to open his eyes. Were his eyes already open?

Momo blinked hard trying to get her vision to focus. No, his eyes weren't open.

She tried to make a noise; nothing.

She could just tell that Toshiro had opened his eyes. Not by much but they were open.

Again she wondered how close they were. Could she reach him? Would he _want_ her to reach him? They'd both screwed up big time. Were they too far apart?

He was breathing raggedly and Momo could tell she was breathing that way too. If she could hear him breathing he had to be close right?

She felt something touch her hand. She moved her eyes with great effort to look down at her hand.

His hand was touching hers or, attempting to hold hers. She wasn't the only one having trouble getting her body to listen.

She caught his also bleary sight for a couple seconds before he closed his eyes again; she closed hers too.

It was ok. This was ok. Even if the war wasn't won, it was ok. She'd driven a wedge between them for so long.

He forgave her, he was sorry; she forgave him, she was sorry. It was only for maybe a few minutes, but it was ok. They'd found each other in end. So it was ok right?

Even if it was for a few minutes, it was ok. If she thought back, she knew there had been more times when they were together.

Maybe they had missed out on so much; there had been so much that could've happened if they'd found each other sooner.

But it didn't matter. They had each other for the last few minutes.

They had seen it in each others eyes.

_I forgive you. I'm sorry. I love you. I wish things had been different but it's ok._

Momo could just feel his hand limp and cold in hers and she finally let herself slip away too.

Despite everything, it was ok.

This was just fine.

* * *

**Ok, I'm SORRY! If you read it and cried, I'm sorry *hands all the crying readers a tissue* I was having a random depressing feeling and I turned it into a short story instead of a poem…. If you didn't read it, don't worry, I understand.**


	14. Happy Birthday

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOSHI!**

* * *

_**Happy Birthday**_

He had always wished they'd treat it like any other day. Just like the week before and just like the week after but _no_ they always had to do _something_ no matter how small.

Then when they actually _do_ treat it like any other day he starts to worry. What the hell was wrong with him?

'_You don't care. It _is_ any other day. Just. Like. Any. Other. Day._' somewhere in his mind he knew he was denying it and Hyourinmaru was faintly telling him to shut up and get over himself.

What a loving and sympathetic being he was. Sometimes he swore he was the most _un-useful_ thing in the history of useless things.

So Matsumoto hadn't showed up today at all. That was normal therefore it was alright. He didn't mind the peace of not having her around.

He'd just do the normal thing and yell at her the next time he saw her; which could be a week or two depending on how much trouble she decided to cause.

That really didn't bother him at all. Now what _did_ bother him just so happened to be that on today December, 20, his so called birthday as Hinamori decided for some random reason he'd never bothered to ask about, he hadn't seen said girl who'd decided today was his birthday and persisted on bugging him all day about it every December 20 they'd known each other except this very December 20.

Maybe he cared a little…

Or a lot….

He heard the unamused snort from Hyourinmaru and was tempted to tell him to fuck off and let him be but decided against it because the dragon didn't take very well to things like that.

For being so close they did get into an abundance of arguments that no one would ever know of because that's how they kept it.

Hinamori was often one of those arguments. 'You like her; I don't' was a very common one that could go on for hours.

Toshiro considered himself the winner because he was right. "Lie." he muttered under his breath. Oh, Kami-sama, he'd just admitted it didn't he?

"What's a lie?" asked a very familiar voice and Hitsugaya's head shot up. He offhandedly wondered when he'd put it down.

"Hinamori?"

Maybe he was sleeping?

"Yep, how are you?" she gave him a bright smile.

Ok, there is a time when lieing was an ok thing to do and Toshiro figured this was one of these times. "Good."

"Eh? Just good?" she was pouting at him now.

Why was good bad? The last time he'd checked that was a very contradicting statement. "Something wrong with good? It's better than bad, right?"

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong with being good!" she started laughing oddly and Toshiro idly wondered if something had happened and she was drunk or high or sick.

"Are you feeling ok? You're acting strange." He said bluntly never one to skirt around what he was thinking. Usually.

"Oh, yes, perfectly fine. It's just… well…" she trailed off.

"Well…?" he prompted while examining her more closely. Was it just him or did she seem… nervous?

She fidgeted a little bit, "Can you come closer?" she asked speaking quickly like she was afraid she'd change her mind if she didn't get it all out at once.

Maybe he'd fallen asleep on his desk? Paperwork was awfully boring. "Why?" he drew out the word slightly to emphasize his confusion.

"N-nothing; can you?" she fidgeted some more.

"Ehm…. Sure?" it came out more as a question. Maybe Mayuri had slipped something in her drink and her mind wasn't thinking properly?

He came around the desk and leaned back slightly on it and examined her. She seemed nervous but there were no signs of her being drunk or drugged or high or anything of the sort. Not even a sign of a fever.

"I needed to come this close… why?" he decided to ask after a moment of awkward silence.

"Because…" she leaned forwards and pressed her lips to his.

He had fallen asleep on his desk probably with pen in hand and ink smudges on his face…. and he didn't want to wake up anytime soon.

She went to pull back and probably with the intentions of fleeing and hiding somewhere but Toshiro as faster and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He brought her face back to his. "Your not going anywhere Momo-chan." He whispered softly against her lips.

XXXX

Matsumoto Rangiku had never in her entire life/death had she looked for a person so long. Really, the only place her Taicho ever was, was either in his office or his rooms but today he didn't even seem to be in Seireitei!

But you must also consider that Matsumoto Rangiku has never been known for her good finding skills unless it involves bars and sake so it was not surprise she never thought to look in Momo's room.

If she had she probably could have gotten the greatest blackmail against her captain than she'd ever gotten before. She also could've gotten the best gossip that made her known as the gossip queen.

She also could've won that bet that the first time Momo and Toshiro kissed it would turn into a long make-out session.

* * *

**Err… eh… pretty good. Not exactly how I wanted it but it'll do. So this is my birthday present to Hitsugaya and my hitsuXoc will be for Christmas! XD not that my hitsuXoc has anything to do with Christmas….. And I'll probably have a different little one-shot so Toshi-kun will get two Christmas presents…. *author spaces out in thought***


End file.
